


The Night Flower

by EllohriaEllihse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Biting, Businessman Noctis Lucis Caelum, CEO Regis Lucis Caelum, Chocobros - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Executive Secretary Ignis Scientia, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Florist Gladiolus Amicitia, Florist Prompto Argentum, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Gladio is a Flirt, Good Parent Regis Lucis Caelum, Ignis Scientia is a Good Friend, Language of Flowers, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Poetry, Porn With Plot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Secret Admirer, Spanking, Supportive Regis Lucis Caelum, Tags Are Hard, Yaoi, gladnoct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllohriaEllihse/pseuds/EllohriaEllihse
Summary: Regis Lucis Caelum loved flowers, but his son, Noctis Lucis Caelum, hated it to the bone. But what is he going to do now when he keeps getting flowers from a secret admirer?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	1. Viscaria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightflower_panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightflower_panda/gifts).



> This is for the one and only nightflower_panda!  
> Thankee for always being there to inspire me. I am sorry for the delay really but... I tried!  
> I tried making a one shot but it is hard! Good news though, I was able to cut it real short :P  
> I hope you like it. :)  
> Also, the title is intentional. ;) I really named it after you. <3

_“Flowers are a perfect replica of human life.” (n.d.)_

Besides fishing, Regis Lucis Caelum, the CEO of Citadel Corporation, loved flowers. He was very much into it that he bought books on anything about flowers – including on their anatomy and floriography (the language of flowers). From home to his office, he would always have freshly picked flowers around. Even the common area of the employees (including the ladies’ and men’s bathroom) of Citadel Corporation have flowers. Like in fishing where he would buy the best equipment, he has also invested in it. During the weekend, he would always look over the catalogue to decide the next week’s flower arrangement for home and workplace. Depending on the season, he wouldn’t mind spending a bit more money, even for rare or exotic botanical beauties.

However, as much as Regis loved flowers, Noctis Lucis Caelum, the CFO of the leading company in Insomnia and the son of Regis, hated it to the bone. Noctis looked at flowers differently. The scent of various florescence can be overpowering and overwhelming; wilted petals can make a mess; and in all honesty, he finds it useless and with no meaning. Sometimes he wished that he was allergic to it so that his father would stop putting flowers in every room, at every corner of their household and company. But as much as he hated it, he adores his father. Because of his love, he would tolerate it as much as possible, even the simple white orchid flower arrangement found in his room which blooms only at night.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

News spread like wildfire when Regis got into an accident. It was their monthly father-and-son fishing trip where, this time, their goal is to catch the infamous Devil of the Cygillan found in Galdin Quay’s coastal area. It was a Saturday afternoon, and by chance, Noctis was able to catch something that could have been the devil fish. Tension high on the line, Regis helped his son to reel it in. They were more than half way in doing the job until the fish jumped, cutting the line in the process. Due to the sudden change of force, Regis tripped towards the water, hitting his left knee on the edge of the old, wooden dock.

It was an unfortunate accident, but Noctis couldn’t help feeling guilty about it. It is due to the fact that it was him in the first place who suggested to try and catch the so-called legendary fish. None of this would have happened if he hadn’t suggested it. Now, his dad is admitted in the hospital, recovering from the knee fracture that he obtained from their fishing escapade. To say he is completely healed, the doctor said that it is best to have him recover in over a month’s time. On the other hand, Noctis was appointed to be the interim CEO of Citadel Corporation for the time being.

It’s been two weeks and Noctis was on his way to his hospital. As much as he visits his father every day, the guilt was still there. It’s been eating him for days and he knew why. As much as everyone has kept on telling him wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t accept it. His father acted like the accident was nothing, but he knew it hurt. The doctor said that he’ll be using a cane for the next few months, and it made him feel even worse about himself. And so, he knew what he had to do. He wanted to apologize, and he also wanted to put a smile on his dad’s face.

And what better way to do it that to get flowers.

He looked at his phone and checked the Insomnian online maps one more time. It was his first time to get flowers so he asked his best friend which would be the best floral shop around the city. According to Ignis, who is also his father’s executive secretary, at the center of the Insomnia City was a famous flower shop named “Knighting Bloom”. It is said to cater almost all kinds of the flowers available, including exotic ones. It is also rumored that they own over three acres of flower garden. It is a pretty big area for flowers, but hey. What matters is that he gets his flowers for his dad. Besides, Specs told him that his dad would always go to during his downtime.

Making a turn around the corner, he was at the heart of Insomnia. Looking around, he put his phone in his black furred coat. Ignis said that it isn’t easy to miss until he spotted a freshly picked flowers in a pot on a two-layer display racks in front of the shop window under the dark blue convex-curved outside shade.

Crossing the street, he noticed a few customers coming out with beautifully arranged flowers either in a woven basket or classic bouquet. Standing in front of the door, he held the handle before coming in. He breathes deeply and said to himself, ‘This shouldn’t be too hard.’

On second thought, what in the fuck…?

The shop was like a haven for any floral enthusiasts out there. It was filled with various flowers that made his vision, blind from different colors and shade of florescence. Looking around, the shop looked bigger than it seemed from outside. Well lit, directly in front of the door is a long wooden counter with the cash register in the middle, and behind the counter would be a door that would lead directly to the shop’s inventory and manager’s office. The left side of the counter would be a space for shop attendants make flower arrangements. Facing left, a makeshift hallway was made where flowers are meticulously arranged by species, rarity, and sizes, creating some sort of aisle for customers easily look at the florescence. Interestingly, on the far left would be a scenic window with a long rectangular bar table and stools situated in front of it. Basket of flowers is hung overhead. Apparently, a place for customers to wait for their orders to be done. It was really smart for the shop to have a very expensive coffee machine beside the bar table and a three-layer hanging bookshelf of reading material just near it.

Getting down to business, Noctis looked around. He didn’t really know what to pick since he didn’t really pay attention to what his dad tells him about flowers over dinner. Since his only criteria is to get flowers that look pretty, he tried to recall a few flora that his father thought was pretty. Getting a basket to put the flowers in, he took a few stems of white jasmine and a bunch of violet lavender. He also thought of maybe getting a few stems dandelions. Looking for it, he crouched down and looked at the flowers, not noticing a tall guy standing behind him with arms crossed.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doin’ kid?”

Startled, Noctis turned around with flowers in hand and immediately stood up, bumping the other guy on his arms.

“Whoa there, you okay?” the tall man asked, holding him steady by his arm. Noctis looked up and was again taken aback of the guy who caught him.

With a vertical scar from the forehead to his cheek, his bright amber eyes looked down at him. His long brown hair tied in a half pony tail, the man’s beard was well-kept and thin lips looking very kissable. Towering him to a height of six feet and six inches, his presence is overpowering for the raven haired man. It isn’t because Noctis couldn’t stand him, but he was very distracted on how physically fit he is. It was like his body was composed of pure, well-chiseled muscles, and to top it off, he had a deep voice and a very sexy looking ink art trailing down to both his forearms. 

This man is absolutely stunning. Absolutely hot.

Noticing that the man he caught was checking him out, he smirked and teasingly said, “The flowers are for sale but if you want, you can take a picture later to get a longer look of me.”

Embarrassed that he was staring too long, his face felt hot and took his arm back. Not wanting to look at the other, he protested while standing at full height, “It’s not like I chose to almost get knocked off by you. You’re a pretty big guy.”

“Hmmm… last time I checked,” he thoughtfully said, “girls did like the fact that I am big,” he smiled while playfully winking at him.

Mind screeched and cheeks feeling hotter than before, Noctis couldn’t believe the audacity of this guy. Seriously? Flirting in a flower shop? “I didn’t mean it that way!”

Shaking his head, he put his hand on his waist and asked, “Sure, sure. So tell me, what are you looking for? Is it for a girlfriend? The flowers you picked looked like it is on its way to a disaster though.”

Blinking, Noctis didn’t get why the man was asking until he took in what the man looked like. He was a black muscle shirt with light brown colored jeans, pairing it with black high ankle cut boots. All of that outfit has been underneath a black apron with a name plate pinned just a few inches below the apron’s neck strap.

“You... work here and your name is… Gladdy?”

Raising an eyebrow, Gladdy didn’t think that whoever this _brat_ is can be that dense and slow. “That’s why I’m asking what you are looking for, and yes. My name’s Gladdy.”

Mentally facepalming, he felt like his IQ went to negative zero. He must be looking really dumb, especially that this person, with a funny, cutesy name of Gladdy, is looking at him skeptically.

Coughing a bit, he looked away and explained what he was trying to do, “You see, my father got into an accident. I was on my way visiting him, but I wasn’t sure on what to get. My dad’s secretary told me that he comes here all the time, so I thought of why not giving him flowers from here.”

Humming thoughtfully, Gladdy once again glanced at what is inside of the basket. “If you say that he is here quite often, then I am guessing he is a floral enthusiast.”

Nodding, he continued, “and he is a real nerd when it comes to flowers. He even bought books on plant anatomy, history, some weird manuscripts, langua –”

“Then this is no good,” Gladdy frowned. He motioned Noctis to hand his customer’s basket up to him, returning the flowers that were previously picked.

“If he knows the history and floriography, then you are in deep shit. Language of flowers is meant to convey messages that you want to say. It isn’t just picking pretty flowers ya’ know,” he said.

“So what was I saying with the flowers I picked?” Noctis curiously asked, continuously following Gladdy around the shop, and finally, stopping right in front of the wooden counter, at the flower arrangement section.

Trying not to laugh, he crossed his arms again and looked at Noctis with a glint in his eyes, “You’re practically saying that because you are special, there is a higher purpose given to you the moment you got hurt. It is a form of healing and a time of perseverance.”

Noctis mentally shrieking, that’s like the WORST message ever. That’s not what he wanted to say! Damn flowers and their fucking meanings! Why the fuck was it made in the first place!? Combing his hair with his fingers, he sighed loudly due to exasperation.

On the other hand, Gladdy waited patiently for his customer to calm down. It isn’t his first rodeo that someone would just come in and not know what he’s doing. In fact, it is usually the case every week since Knighting Bloom has the capacity to dish out the customers’ needs so far. Slightly tilting his head to the side, he asked, “So what do you want to tell your old man?”

Noctis definitely knew what to say and he feels a little shy to say it to someone whom he didn’t know; however, he also doesn’t want to mess up the flowers he wanted to give to his dad. Mustering up some courage, he answered softly, “I want to say I’m sorry about the whole accident thing and… well…”

Reassuring the young man, his eyes softened as he gently pats him on his shoulder, “Say no more. I know what you mean. Stay here, and I’ll get the flowers you need.” Glancing at the bar table, he nodded towards it, “You can also stay there. The coffee is free of charge, by the way. I’ll go to you with the bill and your order.”

Minutes passed and Noctis was about to finish his café latte. Sitting at the last bar stool near the makeshift aisle, he was facing where the counter is. Taking a sip, he watched the tall man wrap the flowers in a non-woven purple wrapping paper. He had to admit, but the shop attendant – with a real peculiar name if he may add – is a real eye catcher. He isn’t just handsome, but he has a personality to back it up. Letting his eyes wander to Gladdy’s strong arms, he couldn’t but wonder, ‘With such a body build like that, why a guy like him would even want to be a florist?’

Looking around, he could see two more shop attendants working at the farther side of the shop, by the coffee machine. One was a blonde with a dark blue apron who was fixing the arrangement of the flowers while the other was a bit older. Also with a dark blue apron, he was entertaining another customer.

Wondering to himself, ‘how could someone have fun working in a flower shop? It’s just a bunch of plants right?’ It still doesn’t make sense why people would go and get flowers. Distracted with his thoughts, he didn’t notice the florist walking towards him. Only when Gladdy greeted him that he remembered what he was doing.

“Hey.”

“Uhh… hey.”

“Well, here is the bill and here are the flowers.”

Putting down the cup of latte on the table took the bill first. Surprised, his eyebrows raised about the price, “Seriously? 5,850 Gil?”

With the sense of pride, Gladdy replied, “we aren’t the best flower shop around here for nothing ya’ know.”

Admitting that he did have a point, Noctis took out his wallet out and paid a little extra. Exchanging the bill with the bouquet of flowers, he inspected it for a bit. 

“So I’m guessing that these flowers won’t fuck me up?” Smelling the flowers a bit, he was surprised that it wasn’t overpowering.

“Trust me, you’ll get the message across. Violet hyacinth and white tulips will make your dad’s heart melt,” said Gladdy, giving the raven haired man with a thumbs up.

Smiling a bit, he stood up and put his hand up for a handshake, “Thanks Gladdy, I appreciate it.”

Looking at the handshake, he smirked before he returned the gesture. “Thanks for shoppin’ here at Knighting Bloom. Come back again aight? Just look for me and I’ll personally handle all your orders,” said Gladdy before gently pulling Noct close to him until earshot, “since you like watching me anyways. Next time, don’t forget to take a picture of me.”

Beet red, he immediately pulled away while scowling. Holding the flowers with a single arm, he went his way out the store, but before that, he made sure that the tall man was looking at him before he reached the door.

“Hey Gladdy.”

“What’s up princess?”

Noct raised his middle finger at him, before he reached for the door handle and left while hearing a loud laughter from inside the shop. Asshole.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hearing the door chimes ring, Noctis cannot believe he was here once again. It’s been only a few days since his first visit and he didn’t think that he’d be back so soon. He thought he’d visit the flower shop every after a few months or something, but it didn’t go as planned. Looking around the shop like his first time, he noticed that some florescence isn’t there anymore and was replaced by different ones.

Today, the shop gave more of a jungle vibe. There were flowering vines catered and placed in the hanging baskets, surrounding most of the top area of the shop. Small succulents are put on the bar table and at various locations that can complement with the flowers. To top it off, the shop put up fairy LED wire lights at the aisle and by the counter. At the wall, near the register were Polaroid pictures of customers and their flowers hanged with a use of wooden clips on a snake-oriented of brown, paper-like string.

Noctis was in awe. It was like visiting the store for the first time all over again. It was aesthetically pleasing and he hasn’t seen anything like it.

“Coming back for more eh?”

Turning at the side, he saw Gladdy grinning widely at him with his hand on his hip. “I didn’t think you’d be back so soon… for the flowers and me, I mean.”

Beet red, Noctis shrieked as he protested, “Why would I come back to you, you asshole! It isn’t like you’re that much of a hot shot!”

Laughing loudly, he couldn’t believe how easy to rile up this guy. His day just got interesting. “Alright I’ll stop, but welcome back. What do you need for today?”

Pouting a little, he took out a white small envelope from his coat and gave it to the tall name. “My father gave me an errand and asked me to give this to you.”

Taking the envelope, he turned it around and saw a black candle seal embedded with the letters L.C. on it. With an eyebrow raised, Gladdy dubiously asked, “Your father, you say?”

With a confused look, Noctis replied, “Is something the matter?” wondering about what’s in the letter. 

Shaking his head, he dismissed the question, “No, it’s nothing,” before going ahead and opened the letter. Neatly folded, he quickly read the short note written by Regis and skimmed the second paper attached to it afterwards.

“So what happened to Iggy?” Gladdy asked as he continues to read the second paper, making a few mental notes on each item here and there. He then started to walk towards the counter with Noctis trailing behind him. He quietly asked his blonde haired colleague who was at the register, to call someone from the back while he got a pen in his apron pocket and began to write notes on the letter.

On the other hand, without a thought, Noctis answered, “Oh, he’s at the office, attending a meeti – wait, you know Specs?” Bemused, he didn’t think that the florist knew Gladdy is. Ignis only said his father came here most of the time, but he failed to mention that he’s a regular here. Patiently waiting for the man, he watched the other softly speak to a man of age with a name “Jared” written on the plate. He noticed how deep Gladdy’s voice was, and he couldn’t help, but think on how soft, rich, and pleasant it is to hear.

Nodding at Jared, he let the older man go in the back and continued his conversation with his raven haired customer, “of course I know him. He’s polite, collected, and a little uptight if I might add. I haven’t heard anyone around here who talks like him. He’s very distinct in my books.”

“So… what was in that note?”

Shaking his head in disapproval, he scoffed a bit as he commented, “I shouldn’t even be surprised that you didn’t know what’s in the letter”. Filling in the confused man, Gladdy gave him the letter, letting the other man read as he continues to explain, “In short, your dad just gave us his big order for next week. He isn’t just a regular you know. He is one of our highest paying, well informed customers around Insomnia.”

Eyebrows furrowed, Noctis still didn’t get it at first. All he could see is a list of names with numbers written on the side. He almost voiced out his confusion until he saw the names ‘White Orchid’ and ‘Tulips (all colors)’ at the near end. Finally connecting the dots and in disbelief, he kept staring at the list as he hesitantly asked, “Are you telling me… that you are the ones who has been supplying the Citadel Company with all those flowers?”

Eyes lit up, Gladdy proudly answered, “The one and only. It does take a while to get most of the orders, but we, the crew, would always get it done. After all, we aren't the number one flower shop for nothing,” he winked before he continued, “Also, your dad said that starting now, you’ll be the one delivering the list to us rather than Iggy. It looks like you made your dad happy and proud eh?”

Feeling a little shy, embarrassed, and flattered, he averted his gaze a bit. He’s not used to have someone praise him like that, but he wouldn’t vocally admit that it felt good. But then when he started remembering what the tall man said…“Wait a minute, what do you mean me?”

Mentally facepalming, the florist cannot understand how his customer can be slow and somewhat adorable at the same time. Astrals have mercy on him. “It means that you’ll be coming here every week to give us your dad’s order. It should before Friday so that we can get everything else prepared. Other than that, you’ll also be the one who will be giving the bill to him.”

Still a little dazed, he continued to stare at the note that his father made. He hated flowers and now... He has to keep coming back at least once a week for this? “Y-yeah, sorry. I got the drift.”

Nodding at Noctis, he bid thanks to Jared, who gave him a small brown crafted envelope with a calligraphy signed Knighting Bloom on the flap. Giving it to the fretting man, he calmly said, “Here is the invoice of your order. We accept online payment, of course, just make sure you have it paid on or before Friday, and tell your dad that we hope to see him soon and get well.”

"Uhh... okay. I think I got it."

“Alright then! I'll be seeing you more often now. I'll see you soon, princess.”

“I have a name, you know,” he pouted as he glared a bit to the florist, “it’s Noctis.”

Grinning, he greeted his amusing customer one more time, “then I’ll see you soon Noctis,” he added as he winked, “and maybe next time when you visit, don’t wear such a big scowl on your face. You wouldn’t be able to charm anyone like that, despite the sexy suit and all.”

Red-faced and a little embarrassed, Noctis couldn’t help but get frustrated with himself. Why does he always fucking get riled up whenever this damn florist opens his mouth? Seriously, he ain’t a teenager anymore. Greeting the man back with a quick nod and left.

Watching the businessman leave, he couldn’t help pondering on how fun it is to talk to the indifferent looking but fervent man. He hasn’t had this fun ever since he was with Cindy. She was the only one who he could say that he had a serious relationship with. After that, it was all flirtation and sexual tension in the bar, and one night stands here and there.

‘Noctis huh...’ Gladdy thought.

“You’re having more than your usual fun there eh, big guy?”

Gladdy scoffed, “Oh please, he’s more of a brat.”

“Deny all you want, but I know that look!”

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hearing the door close, Noctis sighed loudly as he let his body rest on the office chair. Noctis was tired and it is only Monday, few minutes before four o’clock in the afternoon. Meeting after meeting, it wouldn’t be a surprise if he started to have white before he turns thirty. Hearing a cough, he looked at Ignis who was standing at the end of the table with a black leather vertical organizer on his side. Ever since they were kids, Ignis would always be the mature one – the more responsible, rational, and perceptive between them two. It isn’t a surprise that Ignis became his father’s secretary, and currently his. Only this time, he could say that his friend is having amusingly criticizing him whenever he started to get sluggish with work.

“As much as you are having fun slouching and in the process, ruin your posture. You still have to take a last look of the executive board’s new set of proposal for this company’s venture – ” 

Groaning loudly, he continued to slouch as he leaned forward to the desk instead, letting his head rest on the cool glass table with his forearms crossed and placed just above it, “I-ggy! Is this how dad feels every day? Seriously, my head hurts and I feel dead inside.”

Rolling his eyes, Ignis commented, “And how are you going to survive being the CEO someday? Just because I’ll be with you all the way does not mean I’ll always have your back. But for today…” he walked beside his friend, and patted him on the back, “you did well, Noct.”

Smiling softly, Noctis softly answered, “Thanks Specs. I needed that.”

Just as Ignis was about to speak, his work phone called. Picking it up, he turned around and faced the scenic window which has an aerial view of the city. He let the younger man rest for a bit while he started asking what seems to be the matter. Eyes furrowed, he turned around and questioningly asked after pressing the mute button for a bit, “Noct, are you expecting any delivery?”

Voice muffled, Noctis shrugged, “No, why?”

“Well, there’s one for you right now. It’s in our front lobby,” Ignis skeptically answered. Last time he checked, Noctis never had to time to socialize recently. Not that he shouldn’t go out, it’s just really unlikely, especially now that he’s currently having a dry run on being a CEO.

His interest piqued, Noctis sat up and curiously asked, “What is it?”

Moments later, the door opened and Noctis was surprised. No wonder Ignis was looking weirdly at him. A bouquet of flowers in a simple black ceramic vase came into view and it was huge to a point that he couldn’t see who was holding the florescence. All he could see is the person’s black ripped jeans and the red high cut boots.

“Excuse me! Delivery for Noctis Lucis Caelum?” the guy asked loudly. He felt like due to the size of the flora, he might not be heard clearly.

“That would be me,” Noctis answered as he stepped aside a bit and let the courier carefully put it down on the glass table.

“Whew! That was a little heavy – ” the blonde huffed a bit while wiping the light sweat on his brow. He looked at who was the one that was named Noctis and exclaimed, “Oh, it’s you!”

Looking at the other side, he smiled brightly while doing a quick wave of hello at Ignis, “Hey Iggy! Nice to see you! Haven’t seen you in the shop for a while!”

Raising his brow, Noctis looked at Ignis who was a little flushed from the blonde’s antics. ‘Huh, looks like someone is affected.’ Letting the executive secretary do the talking for now, he listened while looking at the bouquet of rosy pink blossom.

“What is the meaning of this Prompto?”

“I just made delivery to No– ”

“That’s not what I meant. We didn’t order flowers. We already had our order this week.”

“O-oh… Well, someone ordered this awesome bouquet of Silene Viscaria flowers for him.”

“Hey Iggy! Take a look at this,” Noctis called his friend briefly. Letting him stand near beside him, he showed a white small folded card that was placed at the front of the bouquet. Taking it to see who sent this to him, he frowned at how uninformative it was.

“‘Will you dance with me?’ What the fuck does that mean?”

Fixing his glasses, Ignis took a closer look at the flowers and asked Prompto out loud, “You said these are Silene Viscaria right?”

“Yep!”

“And someone ordered these for Noctis?”

“Right-o!”

Amused, Ignis looked at Noctis with a glint in his eye, “My, my Noctis. It looks like you have enamored someone. You have an admirer at hand.”

“… What!?” Perplexed, Noctis’ eyes went wide and his mouth gaping like a fish. He didn’t know what to think or say. Who in the right mind would like someone like him!? Who the FUCK did he SEDUCE!? Looking at the card yet again, he tried to calm his nerves before asking Prompto.

“Hey dude, I was just wondering…”

“Yeah what’s up?” Prompto smiled. He approached the businessman with a slight bounce in his step.

“If I remember, you’re from Knighting Bloom…” seeing as Prompto nodding, he continued “so I am sure you also know what’s written on the card. So am wondering, what does it mean?”

A little excited and animated, Prompto explained, “Viscaria flowers are very rare flowers that aren’t normally sold in most flower shops. They are late bloomers because they bloom during late spring. They are not easy to work with I tell you! But in the language of flowers, Viscaria means as what it says on the card, ‘Will you dance with me?’ Like asking someone to dance firsthand, it is a subtle way of saying that ‘I am attracted to you’. It is a flower which symbolizes flirting and attraction!”

Amazed with the blonde florist, both Ignis and Noctis didn’t know what to believe: Noctis having a secret admirer or the blonde florist sounding like a walking dictionary. I guess it is true in what they say, ‘don’t judge a book by its cover’. A little flushed, Noctis pressed more on a very important detail, “So… I’m guessing you saw who ordered this.”

Having foresight on where this was going, Prompto just smirked and played somewhat clueless instead, “Whether I do or not, I guess you’ll never know! But hey, I hope you enjoy your flowers! These babies need sun half a day, every day! Don’t have to water every day too, just twice to thrice is fine, but make sure you check the soil every week. I’ll be off!”

With two fingers, he saluted them both, “I hope to see you soon at the shop Iggy! Loved talking to you. I have your favorite Ebony waiting!” Prompto winked as Ignis started to look a little flushed. He was on his way out until “wait Prompto!” Noctis called out before letting the blonde florist leave.

“Can you at least tell me who it is from?”

Prompto gazed at him blankly at first before placing a finger on his lips vertically. He beamed, “Sorry, but we don’t kiss and tell who our clients are, especially if the person being a suitor.”


	2. Glass Gemstone & Forget-Me-Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify on the age difference:  
> Gladio is 27 years old while Ignis is 26 years old.  
> Noctis and Prompto are both 25 years old.  
> So now, Iris here is 21 years old. :)

Noctis was pissed. Having an admirer is admittedly quite flattering, but getting flowers is irritating, especially when it’s been four consecutive days! He made a pass on the Viscaria flowers, but the next few days was just ridiculous.

Tuesday came, and he received another kind of flora. It was a bouquet of hybrid red and white Camellias. Like the previous blooms, it was also a rare kind of flowers and delivered with a message,   
  


_‘Thou art ad’rable,  
I wisheth I couldst beest with thy loveth   
f’r mine own heart aches thy company.’_   
  


Revolted, Noctis tore the white card into tiny pieces due to its extreme sappiness.

Wednesday was another story. Prompto delivered the flowers at the near end of his private meeting with two members of the executive board. Grinning from ear to ear as usual, Prompto placed the flowers at the corner of his glass table with the help of Ignis. Flushed, the two members tried to stifle their amusement due to the obvious awkwardness of their CEO. For the sake of the young man, the older member, by the name of Cor Leonis, called it quits and left together with Nyx Ulric, the other member of the board.

Thursday today was the last straw. He was pleasantly eating lunch in his office with Ignis. The executive secretary who was an aspiring cook wanted for his friend to try out this new recipeh he made – Spicy Long-Bone Rib Steak with minty orange jam as the sauce. Alongside it was a side salad and roasted, sweet peppered potatoes which of course, Ignis was ready to persuade Noctis to eat his vegetables. Along the banter, a knock was heard and Prompto came in. Glaring at the flowers, he tried for the nth time to have the young florist tell him the identity of the suitor, but to no avail. He smiled in return and just winked, telling him that he shouldn’t worry about it for now and enjoy the flowers.

Pouting, he looked at the card and knew he had it. Reading the card, it said:

_“My passion for you is genuine;  
To please you, I also want to remain true,  
I am but a man who desires you;  
under the stars, until daybreak,  
underneath me and calling for me. ”_

_  
_He wanted to destroy this man. The sentimentality, the fucking arrangement, the FUCKING NERVE. Who said he isn’t a fucking top!? Who made that shit up!? The raven haired businessman was about to violently throw the flowers across and if it weren’t for Ignis who saved the florescence from the clutches of Noctis… Flower gods should bless the young blonde’s heart towards flowers.

Glaring intensely at it, it was a bouquet of green carnation, another symbolic flower for love but due to its color, it was also a declaration of gay love. He fucking didn’t care if his suitor is a guy but seriously… he ain’t a fucking girl! Not to mention, its fragrance is too… flowery! Apparently, his damn masculinity is challenged!

It was few minutes past five o’clock and the businessman was walking his way to the flower shop with a big frown on his face. He noticed people scrambling to get out of his way and he didn’t care. He was being irrational but he wanted to give a piece of his mind to the florist who let that IDIOT made an order for him. He can patch things up to the fucking manager later.

As he entered the flower shop, he looked around and noticed there weren’t much customers today, and it was a good thing. At least he can fucking complain. He looked at the counter and saw a young brunette who was playing on his phone while leaning on the table. Approaching him with a scowl on his face, he cleared his throat while putting his hand on his hip, “I would like to talk to one of your senior staff.”

Looking up at the businessman, the florist by the name of Talcott immediately kept his phone in his pocket and asked politely, “Is there something wrong sir?”

Glaring at the young boy, he answered curtly, “Yes, there is something fucking wrong. I keep getting flowers, I would like to know who the fuck keeps on ordering those for me.”

Seeing the man’s hostility, he nervously smiled, “A-ah. Of course, let me just get one of them…” Letting the man rush inside the employee’s area, Noctis sighed loudly. He could feel a customer’s eyes boring at the back of his neck. Tch, he didn’t care right now.

Faintly hearing footsteps coming from the doorway, he straightened up and crossed his arms. Now he can fucking complain like a fucking boss – “Okay, princess. What seems to be the problem? You’re scaring customers away. You scared Talcott away,” his eyebrow raised, he stood in front of the businessman

…Motherfucker. He should have known. Of course, Gladdy is one of the senior staff! Now, how is he finally going to fucking set this flower shop on fire with this stud of an annoying, sonofa – fuck it. Just fuck it all. If Gladdy’s going to play hard ball, he’ll play rough.

“My problem is that someone has been sending me flowers and I want to fucking know who it is,” Noctis said angrily, he stood his ground, making him look a little intimidating.

Fortunately for Gladdy, he was unfazed with the businessman’s antic. If someone would have the opportunity to pick on who is the more intimidating one between the two of them, it should be obvious on who the winner is. Resisting a smirk, he instead, played along with their game of cat and mouse, “and why would you think that I would give the information to you right away?”

Irritated, Noctis narrowed his eyes and tried to answer coolly and logically, “so that I’ll stop getting flowers and just fucking see the person! Isn’t it faster that way anyways?”

He shook his head and chuckled softly. He countered, “Well as much as that’s what you think princess,” he smirked when Noct leered at him when he called him princess – “the more I would not say anything. For one, we would lose a sale. Second, I don’t think you understand what courting means, and finally three, data privacy act.”

“You seriously have that?”

Raising his eyebrow, he scrutinized the younger teen’s argument, “So you are telling me that you freely tell anyone who your investors are? And me telling you that your dad is a high paying customer of ours doesn’t count ‘cause you two are related.”

Pouting, his lips pursed. He averted his gaze, knowing that the older man did have a point. He said, “Of course not… we can’t do that you know. That would be breach of contract too, but it is not like you do.”

“Yeah, and lose our patrons and trust of our customers? It’s not like you’re the only one in the past who charged in here and act like a brat just so they can get their way out of their ‘secret admirer’ situation.” Gladdy said, looking at the businessman in the eye. 

Noctis winced, as much as he hated losing an argument, he knew that he did act a little snobbish. It’s just… you know, he hates flowers.

On the other hand, Gladdy chuckled as he took in what Noctis look like. Pouty lips with a slight blush on his face; the bangs of his hair falling at the right places; his aquatic blue eyes reflecting a bit of the yellow light coming from the LED lights on the side; his arms crossed defensively while maintaining composure – he looked adorable. And what can he say – the young man is fun to tease.

“So why don’t you take it like a man and just accept the fact that you are definitely being courted? After all, you look damn cute in that damn suit,” Gladdy teased, “actually, you are acting like a black cat who hasn’t taken his cat nap. Should I prepare my bed for you to sleep in?”

… Win – Point – Match.

Noct’s face was priceless and Gladdy couldn’t help but burst out laughing. If only he had the Polaroid near him, he would have taken a picture! The businessman, the florist thought, despite his cool and mysterious appearance, he is funny, interesting, kid at heart, honest to the bone, not to mention handsome.

‘… Okay, Prompto might be right,’ Gladdy thought, ‘this brat might be my type after all.’

Unfortunately, wanting to hide his embarrassment, Noctis looked at the side and covered his beet red face with his hand. Seriously, this fucking florist. He wants to put his hands on his neck and choke him right then and there. This guy is a fucking flirt! And why can’t he stop reacting when it’s just him, seriously! Stop being a masochist. This should not be fun.

Momentarily regaining his composure, he looked at the tall man with no regret and asked instead, “So there’s no other way for me to get information? Can you at least tell this guy to write his name or something?”

“Sorry but you gotta figure it out on your own. Besides, it wouldn’t be fun if I did give you a clue, wouldn’t it? Your admirer wouldn’t like that at all!”

Holding his breath for a bit, he exhaled afterwards, “Well, fine. And I went here for nothing.” Glaring at the older man, he continued on, “If he’s going to give me another bouquet of flowers, I’ll fucking throw them. I’ll burn them, video it, and show it to you. I hate flowers, I hate it even more if the flowers have a sharp smell.”

He laughed out loud again. Such a violent reaction on just flowers! What did flowers ever do to him? “Well, I can’t do anything about that. A customer is a customer. If he gets you flowers again, then that’s what you’ll get. I can’t say no to a sale… but the flowers he got was pretty expensive.”

“Tsk, doesn’t matter if it was expensive or not. But I understand, a customer is a customer.” Looking at his watch, he noticed that it was getting late. “I better get home. I have reports to look at. I’ll come back again next week for my dad’s order,” Noct said, waving goodbye as Gladdy nodded back.

“Oh wait, Noct, before I forget.”

Turning around, he looked at the tall man, “Yeah, what’s up?”

Smirking, Gladdy leaned his body on the counter with his arms on it. He rest his cheek on his fist and asked playfully, “Did you like the flowers?”

“… FUCK YOU.”

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

  
‘The nerve of this… motherfucker.’

This guy is mocking him. He should, as soon as possible, get the name of this suitor, get all of the flowers, and have it all up his ass! Thinking that his secret admirer may possibly be an asshole, he still cannot decide whether to like him or not; however, he did advise the florist to tell him not to give him overpowering scented flowers!

And this guy, on a Monday morning in fact, had the audacity to give him THREE red fucking bouquets of thornless roses. Not only that, it was the first thing he saw right when Ignis and him entered the office! The Knighting Bloom crew, most probably Prompto since he’s the one who’s been delivering his admirer’s flowers, must have placed it before they finish their job as Citadel’s official florists. With a big frown on his face as Ignis closed the door, the flowers must have been here since early morning. Their operation starts before the sun comes up after all.

Wincing loudly, he could not – does not even want to sit behind the desk with the countless blooms surrounding most of his peripheral vision. He feels like he will get pollen allergy because of the close proximity of it. Ignoring his friend’s soft chuckle, he walked slowly towards the desk, knowing that besides the flowers, a card would by lying somewhere.

As he walked through the middle of room with a few furniture was placed, particularly two sets of couch facing each other with a coffee table in the middle, and a dark grey simple leaf patterned carpet underneath, in his disbelief, he heard a soft whistle from the executive secretary and his gaze looking down at something.

“If I may Noctis, you may think that the man may be a tad bit overbearing due to the flora that he has been sending, but he may have some taste,” Ignis remarked pleasantly, crossing his arms as he had the urge to take a closer look.

Eyes furrowed, the businessman quickly went beside him, “Okay Specs, what in the Eos are you talking abo–,” Noctis gasped loudly as he saw what was placed on his table in the midst of the florescence. On top of the white card containing the suitor’s message, was an opened black velvet box on top. Inside it was a pair of round, medium-sized cufflinks, made out of mithril. Not too flashy and heavy looking, but what both made their breath hitch high was the center piece of the accessory – it was a light blue glass gemstone.

“I have no doubt about it Noct, this is a rare piece. I believe this is one of famous Dino Ghiranze’s work,” Ignis commented, observing his friend out of the corner of his eye.

Brilliant and mesmerizing, Noctis’ heart melted fast. He was flattered. He was blankly staring it, not knowing how to react.

Breaking his friend’s trance, Ignis lightly shook his shoulder and asked in a hushed, calming tone, “Hey Noct, snap out of it for a bit. What does the card say?”

“A-ah… I almost forgot. Let me see,” he mumbled and still a little bit dazed as he took the card underneath the present. Noctis read the message slowly,

_“Like love at first sight,  
You made my soul feel light;  
May the blue brilliance give light to your night”_

For once, maybe this guy isn’t bad after all – he ain’t that much of a prick… Just a real sap.  
  


_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Noctis didn’t think this would happen. He didn’t think that he would research on what flowers to get, he didn’t think that he would even look into floriography. He didn’t think that those damn books that his dad kept in the library would be of use. A few days ago, he might have hurled by just the thought of what he is trying to do right now.

Everyone knew that he is not a flower-type of guy, but here stands Noctis Lucis Caelum, in front of the Knighting Bloom, doing his first attempt to buy flora… for his secret admirer.

Filled with determination, Noctis breathe deeply before going in the store with his game face on. He looked around the store and noticed that it was buzzing with customers. He saw Prompto talking to two female customers at the far end of the shop, helping them arrange their chosen blooms. Talcott was in front of the cash register, making the bill of customers who were waiting near the coffee machine, and finally he could see Jared who came into view from the back rooms, holding two buckets of newly delivered, fresh flowers.

It was apparently a busy day for the flower shop despite the fact that it was a Sunday mid-morning, and as a businessman, Noctis was impressed. He thought that there will be off days for such a business, but he was wrong. He concluded that the marketing management must be doing something right to keep their momentum going.

‘… He’s not here,’ Noctis thought, feeling a little disappointed that he wasn’t there to keep him company, who wasn’t there to even tease hi – okay. What in the actual…

‘Okay, Noctis. Get a grip. You are here to get flowers, not to look for and ogle at Gladdy. Look at the flowers and not think about that damn florist’s tattoo.’ Eyes furrowed, he is annoyed that he can be easily distracted by the thought of him. He blames Gladdy’s boss level on flirting.

Taking out his phone, he went at the other end of the bar counter, near the aisle and scrolled down at the screenshots he took when researching on what he wanted to get. Biting his lip, he felt that he was starting to break a sweat realized that he should have been a bit more thorough. Most of the flowers have the same meaning! There has to be a slight difference between all of them!

“So… I never thought that you’d be here on a Sunday.”

Noctis looked up and saw Gladdy with his arm on his hip and smirking at him… and it felt like meeting him all over again. He knew he was gawking but he was stunned on how the tall man looked like when he’s not on his working clothes. He could even feel the women near the bar was checking him out, and he cannot deny what he is seeing.

The man looked deviously handsome with a simple look of black sleeveless muscle shirt, light blue faded pants, and a long beaded black and gold necklace with a stone diamond embedded ‘X’ pendant at the end. His hair completely down, a few strands of hair fell near his left eye and above his two scars, completing a wet look. His tattoo however was… huge and majestic. Noctis could see feathers going down from his broad shoulders, hugging the man’s form until his forearms. The head of the eagle was peeking from his left side, as if nestling on the man’s pectoral muscle – ready to strike a prey.

“Enjoying the view?” Gladdy teased as he took a step closer towards Noctis, looking down at him with a piercing gaze.

Blood rushing to Noctis’ cheeks, he locked his eyes at him, feigning to be unfazed, “You’re too tall and too big. It’s pretty hard to not ignore you. Your ego is pretty much high up there too.”

Shaking his head, Gladdy laughing softly, “At least I can deliver what you need right, princess?” he said in a lowly, deep tone, making Noct’s toes curl just for the sheer pleasure of hearing his voice.

“Hey dude! It’s your off-day today! What are you doing here?” Prompto beamed as he quickly went to Gladdy’s side, doing a quick fist bump with him. Noct mentally thanked the blonde florist for interrupting their conversation. He didn’t know what to say after all!

“Hey Prompto, I actually forgot my wallet. I was in a hurry to go home yesterday. You know how my little sister is when it’s about work,” Gladdy answered, feeling the raven haired man eyeing on him. Not forgetting the banter they started, he playfully added, “oh and I saw princess over here, scowling in the corner. He looked like a damsel in distress so I decided to save him.”

Overheard by a few customers who were sitting near the counter, Noctis could hear them chuckle and in return, he glared at them. Truthfully, he appreciates Gladdy teasing him. It makes his visit as entertaining to a point that he just forgets that he is surrounded by flowers. What he didn’t like are people seeing a glimpse of their playful banter. To him, what they had was personal.

Prompto laughed nervously. He could see the businessman starting to get pissed off and went beside the seething man, putting his hand on his shoulder, “Sorry dude! Didn’t see you come in a while ago. I can help you with your order today! I’m almost done with my first two customers.”

Looking at Prompto owlishly, he again, gave him a silent thanks. It wasn’t only for his initiative to help him afterwards, but also cutting the view of those nosy customers who are getting a bit of entertainment. He softly smiled at the blonde florist, replying to him while his eyes meeting the other florist. He smugly said with a trace of playfulness in his voice, “Thanks Prompto, but am not much of a damsel. I’ll go ahead and get the flowers I want and then you can check on them later. At least someone knows how to be a knight in shining armor.”

Tch, finally. One point for the Caelum pride. Oh, how this point soothed his wounded pride. With a bit of swag, Noctis walked passed the tall florist, took a flower basket, and started to look for the florescence, leaving Gladdy dumbfounded and Prompto snickering at the businessman’s behalf.

“Way to go there big guy. It looks like you just got served,” Prompto said as he playfully elbowed his coworker’s side.

“Hey now,” Gladdy murmured, he looked glanced at the young blonde with a glint in his eye, “I like guys who got spunk.”

Prompto winked, giving the other a thumbs up, “If that’s the case, let me help you with that!”

Moments passed, and the businessman placed the basket on the table and took a bit of a breather. Sighing loudly, he leaned on the table with his arms rested on the edge. He took a quick look at the flowers he got: pink peonies (half-bloomed and budded flowers), pink and purple hydrangeas.

‘I think this is enough. Time to check them first before I give it to Prompto,’ Noctis thought as he stretched his arms, took a flower out from the basket, and carefully get rid of the wilted petals before removing the soft wire twirled around the stem.

Noctis was in full concentration when the sound of footsteps started to get louder as the florist walked towards him. His presence remained unnoticed when he was just a step away from him, only his deep, quiet voice made him aware that he wasn’t alone.

“Nice choice. You seem to know what you’re doing now, Noctis,” Gladdy said, whispered sensually in his ear as he put his hand on the other’s shoulder and his hand on the other side, entrapping Noctis for a moment. Noctis’ breath hitched, Gladdy was so close that he could smell the scent of his musky aftershave. He restrained himself not to face the older man and quietly said thanks.

“Let me help you with that,” Gladdy purred as he held his arms up alongside Noctis’. He put his hands on top of his at first and started to guide him on how to tend the hydrangeas, “You should be more careful on taking out the wires. You could warp the form of the stem if you are not too careful.”

Flushed, Noctis nodded in acknowledgement as he quickly looked around and noticed that they were alone – it was just the two of them. ‘… Gladdy must have asked Prom to let him be the one to help me, but why does it have to be this way? It’s just us two…’ Noctis thought, feeling his heart beat faster. 

“Let me do the others. We will finish faster princess,” Gladdy said, he carefully took a bit of budding peonies out of the basket, and stood beside him, letting his arm lightly brush the other for a few quick seconds.

Due to that small gesture, Noctis couldn’t help but feel like his arm was on fire. It was just a few seconds, but the feeling of Gladdy’s skin on his lingered for a while. It was as if he was sensitive to the other man’s touch. Biting his lip, he thought of asking the man before he is fully distracted, “What made you want to be a florist?”

Without looking at the other, Gladdy answered as he skillfully takes out the wire twirled around the florescence, “You make it sound like this is my first job.”

“…It isn’t? It’s just you’re pretty good at it…”

“No,” Gladdy said as he took another budded flower, “I was a bartender at a bar and club. I was in that industry for five years and I was pretty good at it to a point that Insomnia Hotel wanted me to be their head bartender.”

“So why did you not go through with it? Why leave?”

Gladdy looked at the businessman’s progress and again, guided him on how to take out the wilted flowers with his hand, “Got caught in the middle of a drunken fight. Left me with these two scars on my face done by a beer bottle. After that, I just suddenly got tired of it.”

Hummed, Noctis took the last hydrangea from the basket and carefully took out the soft wire, following the florist’s instructions, “Is it hard to be a florist?”

Gladdy chuckled as he turned the bloom around as he assessed the flora’s appearance, “Is it hard to be a businessman?”

Laughing softly, he was done with the bloom and started to watch Gladdy be in his element. It was ironic, in Noctis’ opinion, to see Gladdy work here. He looked like the type of person who can easily beat someone up if he wanted to but as he started to handle the botanical beauties – he was gentle, caring, and looked very serene. He wondered if he was like this when he is in a relationship.

Halting the thought, he forcibly dismissed it. He doesn’t want to go through it since he has a suitor at hand.

“How do you want it?” Gladdy asked, not noticing a small upward curve at the corner of his lips.

‘Shiva’s tits…!’ Noctis mentally screamed as he answered as clearly and unfazed as possible, “I think bouquet is just fine. I’m not sure if he would like it in a vase.”

Nodded in acknowledgement, Gladdy brought all of the flowers with care to the counter near the cash register. He went behind the table and started to tie his hair up, creating loose bun while looking at the task at hand.

‘Fuck… this guy is just…’ Noctis thought, as his eyes was shortly fixated at the other’s broad shoulders to his well-chiseled biceps and… okay. Stop.

Clearing his throat, he looked at the side to avoid getting caught at gawking (once again), he asked while he watched the senior florist hands starting to arrange the florescence, “So when did Prompto started working here?”

“… Do you like Prom?” 

“I mean, it’s always him I see whenever he delivers the flowers for me. I’m just curious on how he became a florist, that’s all.”

“… He started two years after I started working here but only as part-time. He was in college and wanted to get a new camera. After for some time, he got what he wanted but then I guess you could say that he fell in love working here. He went to full-time and became the store’s photographer you could say. He is a good promoter too.” Gladdy said, taking a last look of his arrangement before giving it to the raven haired man and smirking playfully, “Here you go, flowers for one bratty princess!”

“… Actually,” Noctis said with a trace of nervousness in his voice, “I want it delivered.”

“Oh…” Gladdy blinked, gently putting down the bouquet on the table, he took out a delivery form from the table’s drawer and started to write, “I’m guessing this is for today. To your dad?”

Pulling out his confidence, he wanted to make this quick, “No. Iwantyoutosenditomyadmirer.”

“… Repeat that one more time.” Gladdy looked at Noctis, he wanted to confirm what he just heard.

Taking a deep breath, he met the other’s gaze and clearly said, “I would like you to send that bouquet of flowers to my admirer.”

Gladdy looked at bouquet, then at Noctis again. Apparently, this guy is full of surprises. He didn’t like flowers, but here he was, actually responding to the suitor’s wooing.

“Is that so? Ar – he must have done something right to have you buy flowers,” Gladdy smirked, crossing his arms, he added, “Anything else would you like to add?”

“Yeah, I do,” the raven haired man said as he took a small white card with his writing on it. Giving it to the florist, Noctis mumbled, “I’m not really good at this but… just make sure he got it alright?” Noctis looked at his watch and noticed he needed to go soon in order to see his father, “Also, can you also just give me the bill on my next visit? I gotta go and visit dad.”

“Sure thing, Noct.” Gladdy said, holding the white card that Noctis gave him. After bidding him goodbye, he looked at the white card and read,

_‘Thank you for the gift.  
When can I see you?’_

‘Hmm, it was a good choice indeed Noct,’ Gladdy thought as he looked at the bouquet of flowers one more time. He put down the card beside it and called Prompto to come back in. He owes him lunch after all.  
  


_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

A few days passed, and Noct hasn’t gotten any flowers from his admirer. For once, he looked forward to the man’s reply to his message… to his flowers! And he would get jumpy from time to time when someone would knock at his office door and enter, hoping he would see flowers next.

He still tried to convince himself that he hated flowers. He still hated the smell of it, he still hated how it holds no meaning but to exist, and they are still messy. But despite all of his rants about it, his eyes would sometimes linger at the flowers given to him displayed around his office. When no one’s around, he would actually go closer to it and lightly touch the petals. He sometimes would even remind Ignis to not forget to water them time to time.

Apparently, besides his dad, Ignis also knew how to take care of flowers... and he recently learned this after he discovered that he got into it due to his ‘weekly hangout’ with Prompto. Tch, sure. If that’s what you call dates nowadays. Hang out _with a friend._

Now that it is Thursday and a holiday, he was doubtful now that he will receive anything. It was nearly two in the afternoon and Noctis was in his study, looking over at the latest reports of each department. As much as he dislikes caffeine, he was able to adjust and learn how to drink it with the help of Specs. After all, he is a coffee lover. He knew all of the best beans and coffee shops out there, so he can trust the man to just give him coffee that is within his damn taste.

As he was about to finish the report of the production department, his phone started to ring. Putting down the documents, Noctis looked at his phone and smiled. He accepted the video call, and greeted sweetly, “Hey dad, what’s up?”

“Hello, son. How are you?” Regis beamed as he was still in the hospital and just a few days away before his discharge from the hospital.

Pushing his chair back, he turned around facing the window and put his elbow on the arm rest as he held his phone up for better lighting, “I’m actually doing reports right now. I still can’t believe that this is what you have been doing for like… 10,000 years.”

Laughing softly, Regis shook his head at his son’s joke. He was proud of his son on what he achieved so far. He has asked Ignis and Cor already about his progress, and he couldn’t ask for more, “Thank you though, Noctis. Without you, I think our sales would have pummeled down.”

Cheeks glowing, Noct couldn’t help but feel a little shy on his dad’s compliment. He rubbed the back of his neck and averted his eyes quickly at the side, “Dad, it’s nothing… You trained me for this. I should be the one thanking you for this.”

Eyes crinkled up and with a big smile plastered on his face, Regis felt nothing but love towards his only son, “It’s been my pleasure Noctis. I knew you always had it in you but do tell me…,” with a glint in his eye, Regis asked, “What have I been hearing about you getting flowers?”

… FUCKING ASTRALS. WHO TOLD HIM!? For fuck sake, this is something that he wouldn’t want his father to know. Just why!? What has he done to receive the Six’s wrath and what in the fuck is he go–

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. Not turning around, he slightly turned his head to the side, shouting for the person to come in.

“Hey dude! It’s me!”

…. MOTHER OF… What the fuck!? Why is Prompto here!?

Quickly turning his chair around, he couldn’t believe what was happening! ‘How did that idiot figure out his address!?’ Noctis mentally yelled as Prompto entered his study wearing his usual Knighting Bloom apron and his hands holding two simple glass vase filled with flowers. Unlike the previous ones, it was simple, beautiful blue Myosotis Scorpiodies, or also called as,

“Are those Forget-Me-Not Flowers!?” Regis called out, his eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

“Noctis, who’s that?” Prompto asked, going across the room, he carefully placed the two blooms on the table in front of the now furiously flushed businessman, who was panicking, embarrassed, and very much don’t know how to explain things now.

“W-what are you doing here!?” Noctis exclaimed, his mind pretty much not functioning right now.

Raising his eyebrow, Prompto pointed at the florescence, he grinned, “Of course, delivery from our favorite secret admirer! Also, which reminds me… here’s his message –” Prompto said, giving it to Noctis.

“Secret admirer – what!?” Regis shouted in surprise at the end of the call. The blonde florist, on the other hand, recognized the voice and went behind the raven haired man, waving hello, “Sir Lucis Caelum! You looking good! Missed having you around the shop! And yeah! Noctis has a secret admirer! Been delivering flowers for the past few weeks now! Didn’t he tell you?”

Noctis read the message that was given to him by his suitor. As much as his heart started to melt, it stopped and his stomach dropped when he heard,

“Noctis Lucis Caelum, you better tell me the details right now or so help me, I will demote you instead as my personal coffee getter for the next six months when I get back to work.”

Fuck, this will be a long afternoon. Dammit.

As Noctis was trying, as much as possible, to recount how everything happened from visiting the shop to the first to getting his first bouquet of flowers. Prompto continued his story afterwards, recounting the flora he delivered to the sulking man, but never giving a hint who his admirer was.

As Prompto practically hijacking his phone, he looked at the suitor’s reply one more time and smiled,

_‘In due time.  
For now, forget me not.  
My attraction for you keeps growing.  
You are perfect.’  
  
_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

It was lunch time and Noctis had time until a little over two to do things that he wanted to do. Letting Ignis take over for a bit, his schedule became a little bit freer due to his father’s slow transition on going back to work. Since last week, his father was able to finally come home. For now, he still continues to be the acting CEO of the company, and when at home, he would have his dad look over what he has done so far from time to time and give him his insight. Not for long now, his dad will come back in full health and he will be back as the CFO of Citadel.

“Noct! You’re back!” Prompto exclaimed, he went to the front and greeted the raven haired man. Whistled, Prompto’s eyebrows went up when he took a look at Noct’s outfit. “Oh man! You look like you’re man on a mission to slay women’s heart!”

A little flushed, Noctis smiled softly. With a plain black Oxford buttoned down shirt underneath, his black suit made him look slender and stylish due to the flat silver buttons and the vertical silver-striped design on it. To finish the look, he also used a black tie with the same design and a pair of cufflinks with the glass gemstone – the gift that the suitor has given him. Just to not have his suit ruined, he wore his coat on the way to the flower shop. Rubbing the back of his neck, he mumbled, “Thanks Prom. I had the end-of-the-month meeting with the stockholders a while ago. Had to look good, you know.”

“Haha, well. I’m sure they would say the same thing,” Prompto beamed, “So I am guessing you are here for Citadel’s floral order next week?”

“Yeah, I am. Let me just get it…” Noctis said as he reached the envelope in his coat’s inside pocket. As he was about to give it to the blonde florist, he looked around and was about to ask until Prompto beat him to it. “You’re looking for Gladdy aren’t you?” he grinned with a glint in his eye.

Looking back at him, Noctis felt his cheeks starting to feel a little hot, but he smiled shyly and asked, “Am I that obvious?”

Chuckling softly, he nodded in return, “and you got used to having the big guy assist you all the time. It isn’t a surprise that you’ll look for him, buut!” Prompto leaned a bit forward and whispered in his ear with his hand up and near his mouth, “I know that you are looking for him because you like him! And I’m telling you now, I approve!”

Sheepishly, he mumbled a quick thanks before Prompto surprised him, “Just wait for a sec, and lemme call him, he’s at the back!” Before Noctis can say no, it was too late. The florist was already at the back of the counter, leaning on the door side. He shouted, “Hey, big guy! Your favorite customer is here! Ya know, black beauty!”

Wincing softly, he can’t believe that Prom would call him like that! First, he was called a brat, then princess, and then black beauty!? What kind of a flower shop is this?

Putting his hand and the letter in his coat, he heard a shout, “Black who?”

Smirking, Prompto teased, “You know! Your prince – ”.

“Hey pipsqueak,” Gladdy glared at the blonde florist as he came into view. He playfully and lightly knocked his coworker’s head off, “Stop putting words into my mouth. Now who are you talking about now?”

“Hey there.”

“Noct?” Gladdy said softly and without a thought. He didn’t notice Prompto slowly sneaking his way out to the back, winking at Noct before giving them some privacy – of course the raven haired man blushed a little. Seriously, Prom doesn’t have to act like a matchmaker!

“What are you doing here?” the florist asked as he clean his hands with the end of his apron after pouring a bit of alcohol, waiting for the other to answer.

“Oh, was I interrupting your break?” Noctis asked, he felt a little guilty that he did. He should have come a bit later.

“Ah, don’t worry about it,” Gladdy said reassuringly as he tied his hair up into a bun, his back was still facing the businessman. Noctis, on the other hand, was eyeing him. From his forearms, biceps, shoulders, the back of his neck… and his tattoo slightly showing itself from the shirt’s neckline, and let’s not forget how his honey-colored skin just completes the whole look… fuck, seriously until now? It’s just getting to him.

Turning around, the florist asked, “Well anyways, what can I do for you princess?” he put his hand on his hips. A little dazed, Noctis took the envelope from his coat once again and handed it over to Gladdy, “I had time today and wanted to give you this.”

Hummed, Gladdy opened the envelope and looked at the list, he said without a thought, “How’s your secret admirer by the way? Any juicy stories here and there? Are you sure you like him?”

Raising his eyebrow, he crossed his arms, “why do you want to know? Jealous?” he smirked, making the tall man meet his gaze. Noctis knew he was checking him out, oh and he knew he looked good.

“It’s not that am jealous Noct,” Gladdy crooned, as he grinned from ear to ear and said, “I’m just saying that… you never know. Unconsciously, you went here to see me so that I can see you look this good.” Winking at Noct, he continued on, leaning on the table which motioned the other to come closer. He purred, “But what I am sure about myself is I can make you look better without clothes on.”

Ears feeling hot, Noct met his gaze and was shocked, giddy, curious… turned on… okay. Seriously, what in the fuck. Noctis straightened up as the florist did as well, chuckling lowly at him. “Let me just make your bill right here quick while I keep you company from starting out of space and daydreaming about me, princess,” the florist said in a rough, deep voice.

Not wanting to lose a face, the businessman muttered, “Fuck you Gladdy. Just do your job,” as he watched the other started to make notes on the list and punch the numbers on the cash register simultaneously.

“Yes, Your Highness.”

Asshole, that’s what Gladdy is. An asshole who knows how to make him look dumb.

“But all antics aside Noctis,” the dark brunette man said as he paused for a bit and looked at him with seriousness in his eyes, “You actually do look pretty handsome. As much as I like teasing you, you are an interesting guy.”

… ‘Did he just compliment me?’

“I’m sorry, what? Can you repeat that?” Noct implored, bewildered on what just happened. He couldn’t even believe it. His mind must be playing tricks on him.

Shaking his head, Gladdy resumed where he left off, “Never mind what I said. It was nothing,” he took a quick glance once again at the other’s outfit and commented, “Nice cuffs by the way. You have a good eye.”

He blinked at him owlishly, “This,” Noct lightly caressed the accessory’s gemstone while looking at it and smiling softly, “I didn’t get it. The suitor did for me. It was a gift.”

Whistling, Gladdy nodded in approval, “that’s pretty rad! I am guessing you liked that one.”

Not denying at all, he purred a little as he loosened the tie a bit, feeling a little hot, “I mean, I don’t like things that are over the top. That ain’t my style. But yeah, I actually wear it most of the time. It complements to most of my suits.”

Blinking, the man eyed the raven haired, pausing yet again. He grinned broadly, “I’m glad you like it. It would be bad if you didn’t. Your suitor might have a fit if you didn’t.”

He looked at the other and met his gaze yet again, for the nth time today. He doesn’t know what it is today but something feels right. Like there is some kind of unspoken thing between them, but how? Gladdy is just a florist and he is just a customer so there shouldn’t be anything between them…

Moments passed and Gladdy was about to finish with the invoice, both didn’t pay attention at the shop’s door open nor the chimes ring. A short haired woman dressed with a sleeveless, red flannel, middle length dress and a blue denim jacket came in, and was looking for someone. Her black ankle boots clacked on the floor, stepping near the aisle and both didn’t pay attention until a woman exclaimed, “Gladdy!”

Gladdy looked at the woman who called his name and was surprised, “… Iris?! What are you do – ” and just like that, Gladdy was interrupted by Iris’ tight hug and a big smile on her face. Returning the hug, he slightly lifted the woman off the floor, earning a squeal of joy from her and not noticing the businessman giving the woman a dirty look. Putting her down, he let go and asked Iris again, “What are you doing here in Insomnia? You’re a few days early, and I was supposed to pick you up!”

“Obviously, I got done ahead of schedule and took the early ferry back! And I missed you, I missed everyone!” Iris looked up as she grinned. As much as Gladdy disapproves of it, she knew that he couldn’t stay mad at her forever. 

Sighing loudly, Gladdy smiled sweetly. Iris and her stubbornness. He ruffled her hair despite the protest, “I missed you too, but as you can see, I’m working right now. Let me just finish this alright?”

Exasperated, Iris sighed loudly, “Oh, alright,” she said as she looked at Noctis. Fair skinned, black hair, aquatic blue eyes, wearing a suit, also handsome looking... Beaming, Iris offered her hand and greeted the businessman, “Hello there! I’m Iris. You must be Noctis? Gladdy told me a lot about you.”

A bit guarded, Noctis took the offered hand and shook it out of courtesy, “Ah, nice to meet you.”

“Sorry about the interruption earlier. I couldn’t help it! I haven’t seen Gladdy here for a few weeks now! I was in Altissia and I couldn’t wait to see him so I went straight here, despite his protests right now,” she giggled, looking up to him, she could see him glaring at her. “Well anyways, I’ll head back and wait for him. I think I’ll say hi to Prom too,” she said as she took her leave but not before she planted a kiss on Gladdy’s cheek, “don’t take too long okay?” and she disappeared to the shop’s back rooms.

Gladdy blushed a bit as he combed his hair back with his fingers, “Sorry about that. I didn’t think she’ll come today. I was supposed to pick her up from from Galdin. Like Prompto, she is also a ball of sunshine. Well anyways, I’m almost done with this. Just give me a second,” and the florist continued to finish the final computation of the receipt, not noticing Noctis’ brooding.

Upon hearing the older man talk, Noctis just nodded. He couldn’t help but feel a pang on his heart. Watching the pair’s interaction, they seemed so close. He thought he felt something between them a while ago, but the way his florist reacted when the girl hugged him. He was loving. He was also protective and gentle. The way the florist smile... he hasn’t smiled at him that way. And the tone of his voice was different, it was sweet. Who is she? What is she to Gladdy?

It shouldn’t matter right? After all, he has a suitor! He has someone who likes him.

…Screw this. He needs to sort things out.

“H-hey Noct! Wait! Your invoice!” Gladdy called out as he rushed going around the counter to catch up with the businessman but was too late. Noctis just walked out of the shop and ignored the florist. It was a bit unprofessional of him but he didn’t like what he saw.


	3. Night Flower Gladiolus

“Noct, I think it is best for you to take a break. I’ll make tea,” Ignis said, looking at him with concern. It isn’t rare for his friend to have one of those days where everything seems to be a drag, but his friend has been staring at the florescence for some time now, and he knew that something was troubling him. It wasn’t a good sign when it lasted a little over of twenty four hours. Today was the fourth day.

A little flushed, Noctis was embarrassed that he was called out for being absentminded, and this is the nth time that the executive secretary caught him. For the past few days (and for the sake of the company and professionalism), he tried to, as much as possible, maintain his focus on the business at hand. But he also knew that on the first day, his friend caught on in less than an hour. He eyed him when he absentmindedly sighed out loud with a forlorn look on his face. It didn’t help that his gaze was fixated on the flora, and his friend was calling his attention for more than five times. 

Knowing that Ignis’ patience as a secretary grew thin and his worry as a friend heightened, the raven haired man tried to make an excuse, “Ignis, don’t be silly. I can finish this and it is just signing these documents! Business now, talk later.”

Putting his foot down on this matter, Ignis countered him, “and yet you seem to be stuck at the same page for the past twenty minutes. You are not a slow reader. As your secretary and best friend, drop the pretense and sit down at the couch. It will not work on me. I’ll make tea and have cookies alongside with it.”

Sighing loudly, he knew that he was trying to fight a losing battle. If he tried to reason out again, he will be forced by his blonde friend to go home by calling and ratting out to his father. Finally giving in, he apologetically smiled at his friend and bid him thanks as he dragged himself towards the couch and sat down. Sighing loudly, he let his body rest and slouch a bit while he tilted his head back. Looking at the ceiling, he let his mind drift. As he hears Ignis making the tea, he sighed loudly once more.

It was Thursday afternoon, and he hasn’t made a visit at Knighting Bloom. He knew that he should go today at the shop for his dad’s order next week, but he didn’t have the guts to see the man. He was avoiding to have an awkward situation with the tall florist.

He hasn’t sorted things out. Things meaning his feelings. And now, he felt more torn than ever. Sure, he is interested with his admirer. He is curious on who he is, for one. His personality, how he looks, and what he values. Despite his hate for the florescence, he will painfully but silently admit that it does have some kind of use after all when it comes to courtship. He really wanted to get to know the guy. He wanted to go on a date or two with him. He wanted to know what he thinks about him as the future heir of the company and as an individual. He wanted to see if they could work, but there is a bump on the road. His feelings towards a certain asshole is just making him feel… 

“Alright Noctis,” the blonde secretary said as he approached the other man. Settling across his friend, he put the tea and cookies down on the table as he lets Noct slightly regain his composure. Sitting up straight, he poured tea for him and himself as he asked, “Let me cut to the chase. What seems to be the problem with our beloved admirer?”

“There’s nothing wrong with him Iggy,” Noctis replied. Taking a small bite of a cookie, he continued on, “It’s one of those cliché ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ kind of scenario which by the way…” The businessman quietly gave thanks to his friend, he leaned forward, took his cup and slowly drink his tea, “I didn’t think it would happen to me, in this lifetime,” Noctis said, feeling a little more grounded.

Ignis was right, he needed a break. Drinking tea calms his nerves. 

“Very well then,” taking his cup of tea with the saucer being held by the other hand, Ignis took a quick sniff of the black tea and drank leisurely, “Let’s follow that though. Why are you saying that there’s something wrong with you?”

Eyes furrowed, he pouted as he put down his half full drink on the table, crossing his arms afterwards. He stared intensely down at it as he muttered, “You see, what I feel about the admirer… and then Knighting Bloom. It just, I don’t know it happened real –”

“You’re babbling Noctis,” the blonde man said disapprovingly. He looked at the man and continued in a soft and calm tone, “Breathe first then try saying it in a single sentence.”

Slightly frustrated, he combed his hair backwards with his fingers, “Dear Six! Okay, sorry. Give me a sec,” Noctis exasperated. He knew that Ignis was right, it was unbecoming of him. He closed his eyes and breathe deeply. He grounded himself on what to say, knowing the fact that he could only avoid an awkward situation long enough before it bites back.

As he opened his eyes again, he looked him in the eye and slowly said, “I think… I’m interested with Gladdy too.”

“I… see” Ignis said as he put down the cup and saucer and crossed his legs. He gave himself a moment to think. He knew Noct wouldn’t lie about such things. Not only he is a bad liar, but he has no reason to lie. He knew the man’s dating history and all were not just a bad match, they were all intimidated with the fact that he was Noctis Lucis Caelum, the future CEO of Citadel Corporation.

Glancing at the other man, it was somewhat of a relief to see him relaxed for he has been tense for the past few days, as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. Noct was always like this whenever he is interested with someone. It is as if it was his fault that he is a Lucis Caelum, that his standards are way above others. And people forget that that was just one side of the man. He was more than that, and Ignis strongly believe that whoever will catch this man’s heart, is a lucky individual.

Noct was thoughtful, loyal, passionate, honest, and a sweet young man. He would put all of his energy and effort on people and things he love. Letting the businessman relax for a bit, he let his elbow press on his thigh and have his cheek rest on his palm, his eyes slightly glazed, Ignis started to remember what he thought of Gladdy.

The first time he met the brazen florist was when he was with senior Lucis Caelum. He too was taken aback with his appearance and then his personality. He was a loud and rugged man. He tended to be a little tactile too. He could see a few customers, particularly women, who would eye him lustfully, and often ask for his number. With no doubt, he can be coy with customers. It irked him on how he can be that… open, per say. It also almost made him want to suggest the CEO to look for another shop to go to. After all, there are other shops that can match his boss’ floral taste.

But when he saw him help the senior businessman with the flora, his demeanor changed. He could see the seriousness in his eyes when he started to teach the senior Caelum on flower arrangement. He was keen on detail, attentive, knowledgeable with the business, and very accommodating. He even politely told a female customer, who wanted him to be the one accommodating her, that he cannot attend to her and asked his co-worker to accommodate her instead. He even praised the young blonde florist’s floral knowledge before going back to the CEO’s inquiries and orders. He was a professional.

As time goes by, after multiple visits with or without the CEO, he realized that the man was like Noctis. Like his friend, he was thoughtful and passionate, but he was also caring, responsible, dedicated, and apparently, for the love of Shiva, was highly intelligent. One time, he asked Prompto about the books in the store. It was all owned by the brunette florist, and the blonde florist added, it was just a small fraction of the man’s book collection. Amazed, he took a glance at the book shelf and saw that it was filled with various genre. Besides books on flora, there were pleasure reading literature from the classics to romance, high fantasy, and even philosophical books.

Looking at Noctis now, it actually shouldn’t be a surprise. Gladdy doesn’t judge people by its cover. He is attentive, playful, and a down-to-earth kind of guy. Noctis likes people treating him not as the future CEO of the company. What’s more, the man likes attention, especially if it is from his partner.

Wanting to clarify things, Ignis poured himself another cup, he clearly asked, “So you are telling me now that you might be interested with two people?”

“There’s no point on denying it… I believe I do, but I also think it is unfair.” he mumbled, “I have a suitor. I haven’t met him yet, and here I am thinking about Gladdy… it seems like I’m cheating on him, the suitor. Maybe even dumped him before giving the guy a chance to date me.”

With the cup raised to his lips, Ignis smiled softly before drinking, looking at the troubled man. Noctis also and always had the tendency to overthink things, especially when he wanted to please people – meaning everyone. “I understand your predicament Noct,” Ignis said as he took his time getting a butter cookie to eat it, “Let’s make this simple then. I suggest that you do not pursue Gladdy. As much as possible, limit your interaction with him as merely just a customer of Knighting Bloom.”

As if he heard a loud screech, “But what would Gladdy think?” Noct asked, lightly biting his lower lip. As much as he wanted to give his suitor a chance, he also liked his banter and teasing with the senior florist. It made him feel wanted. It made him feel light… he can even say that it made him feel normal.

“What do you mean?”

Looking at his friend with boring eyes, he continued on, “Is it necessary to take those actions? I mean, I’ve been avoiding the guy before this happened. And it’s because of what I saw –”

“And what did you see?” Ignis asked, with his eyebrow raised.

Averting his gaze, it was something he hasn’t told his friend yet. But it wasn’t one of his best moments per say. It was embarrassing. He was acting like a teenager.

Sighing loudly, Ignis put down his cup, he looked at him directly at his eye and sternly said, “Noctis, I have known you for the longest time and for the love of Six, right now, you have to restrain yourself from doing something incredibly stupid unless you are a hundred percent sure about it. You told me that you want to give the admirer a chance. Very well then. Right now, your attention is misplaced. Focus on your admirer who has been courting you for weeks.”

Sighing loudly, Noctis pinched the bridge between his nose, and closed his eyes, “It’s just that… the situation alone is hard and I’m exhausted thinking about it day and night. If only we weren’t talking about people here, and it was about our marketability or expansion opportunity to Altissia…”

Ignis fixing his glasses, he calmly answered the man, “You’re only human Noct. You and I aren’t robots. We have emotions, we have a heart. This is what makes us human. Therefore, as a friend and your secretary, I suggest you take a good rest tonight and don’t worry about work. Take an early out today. Your father always says that ‘a good leader also knows when to take a pause.’”

With a slight upward curve of his lips, Noctis softly said, “What would I do without you Specs?” as he warm-heartedly smiled at his friend. After all these years, his blonde friend still has his back.

The executive secretary shook his head, playfully teasing his friend while grinning, “most probably, you’ll lock yourself in your room for days and sulk, like in middle school.”

“Hey now!” A little flustered, Noctis didn’t want to remember those times at all! He knew his dad would always call the blonde man and scold him like a kid when he’s just a year older than him!

Hearing a knock, both looked at the door. Both weren’t expecting any meetings or guests until the end of the day… maybe only one. As the blonde man strode towards the door and turned the knob to open the door. And for the nth time, the first thing that Noctis saw was flowers. Finally, it was another day and another delivery of florescence from his secret admirer.

“Hey Noct!” Prompto exclaimed, as he entered the room with a big bouquet pink Ranunculus, or also known as,

“Buttercups? I dare say, the man must have thought you’re a fairy or something!” Ignis shook his head, as he politely asked for the blonde florist to hand over the flowers, giving him a sweet smile.

“What do you mean fairy?” Noctis asked in confusion as he looked at Prompto whose cheeks was slightly red, thinking that it must have been due to the weight of the delivery.

“Ah, well there’s a legend you see,” Prompto started as both him and the businessman trailed behind the secretary who was going towards the glass table. Both watched Ignis fix the flower arrangement as the florist continued, “There was a prince who fell in love with a nymph and so he sang to her day and night… until one day, the nymph turned him into a Ranunculus due to his continuous lullaby to her.”

Noctis hummed softly as Ignis slowly walked backward and critically looked at the arrangement of the flora. “So, I’m guessing there’s a note for me?” Noctis asked, quickly glancing at Prompto.

“Oh! Of course!” he beamed as he took a white envelope from his apron. Giving it to the businessman, he slightly frowned at Noct, “Hey Noct, Gladdy wants to remind you that you haven’t given the order for next week,” letting the man take the envelope, he crossed his arms as he continues to fix his gaze at him, “You know, I don’t know what happened last time you went there, but I did notice that our big guy is bothered by it.”

Trying to not meet the man’s gaze and Ignis’ questioning look, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his leather shoes instead, “I’m sorry about that man. Something just came up and I had to run.” Looking at his friend, imploring him to not ask any further, he tried to look unfazed and told him, “Hey Specs, can you get dad’s order? It’s in my coat’s pocket.”

“Sure Noct,” Ignis nodded as he went to where the wall mounted coat rack near where the door was. “Prompto,” Noctis said, nodding his head towards the secretary, “give Iggy the whole bill,” slightly raising his hand that held the white envelope, “let me just read this and I’ll come to you.”

Eyes wide, Prompto gave him a thumbs up, “Don’t worry, pal! Just go and let your mind think about this hot guy! And besides,” he patted his shoulder before going to the other man, “I think you two will make a great couple!”

Noctis sheepishly thanked him and let the young florist go to Ignis. After taking a deep breath, he slowly opened the envelope with butterflies in his stomach. He read,

_‘Your smile is beautiful.  
I cannot wait to see you soon.’_

Reading it one more time, he was actually pleased to know that it won’t be long now before he can finally meet him. Looking at the flowers once again, he thought what Ignis said. He was right. He should pay attention to his suitor first. If he started to pursue the senior florist, he will find himself in deep trouble. It is better this way.

Letting his mind wander, he wondered about what kind of man his suitor is: ‘Does he talk like this every day?’; ‘I wonder if how old he is’; ‘I wonder what he likes… I hope he likes fishing too’; ‘what would dad say about him… what if he didn’t like him?’ until he thought of a ‘what if’ made his heart slightly stop for a moment,

‘What if he wasn’t actually the one I want to be with?’

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Drinking his can of coke, the young Caelum was reviewing the current financial planning of the company and this month’s general meeting in his study. He has been there for more than a few hours, but whatever he did, he was distracted. Setting the documents on the side, he sighed loudly while slouching on his chair with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Deciding to take a break, he took a look of it one more time before reaching out for the card and put it on the middle of the table.

It has been five days since he saw the blonde florist. He delivered a simple flower arrangement of red blooms, and apparently, the admirer told Prompto to tell him that it will be the last bouquet of flowers he would receive from him. After this, will be up to the businessman.

Confused, he quickly read at the message and was surprised. It was a dare from his secret admirer – a challenge to figure out his identity, and Noctis felt a little bit of adrenaline rush coursing through his veins. But when he read it one more, he frowned. He wasn’t a quitter and a sore loser, but what his suitor gave was just bullshit.

For one, there’s nothing to begin with! Second, isn’t he supposed to woe him and not play hide and seek? What kind of suitor asks the one he’s courting to find him? Isn’t the point of courting is to capture the heart of the person? If so, what the hell is this guy thinking?

Moments passed and Noctis kept his arms crossed while glaring at the card and the flowers. At the back of the mind, the florescence didn’t help. The flowers also reminded him of something else. It reminded him of the flower shop. It has also been over a week since he last visited the Knighting Bloom, and that was an entirely different matter. He tried as much as possible to keep his distance from the tall florist. Following Ignis’ advice, he tried to keep it professional, but whenever he does think about Gladdy, all he could remember was seeing that girl named Iris kiss that florist’s cheek.

He couldn’t help but his attention to get diverted. He was jealous. He knew that. He remembered Prompto’s disapproving look at him when he delivered the flowers. It was as if telling him that he didn’t like the part that he was running away. Maybe he knew what happened after all.

“Don’t hurt yourself from thinking too hard now.”

Startled, Noctis looked over his shoulder and greeted, “Hey dad. Why are you still up? You shouldn’t be walking for too long you know.”

Chuckling, he went up to where his son is, ruffling his hair despite the protest, “Haha… I know my limits Noctis. You didn’t have to worry that much. So, what is making you sulk at this time of night?”

Sighing loudly, he tapped his finger on the card. “Well, this secret admirer of mine asked me to come and find him, and the only clues I have are his damn flowers and this damn card. How the fuck am I going to find this guy?”

“Hmm… let me take a look and see,” Regis trailed off as he picked up the card while looking at the flowers. It was a night flower, a Red Night Gladiolus. Very bold choice. Looking down at the card, his brows raised when he read,

_“Come find me._

_Gl. Am.”_

For a few moments, he was surprised. The handwriting wasn’t just distinctive and impeccable, it was the signature. Suddenly, Regis chuckled with a glint in his eye. He should have known that it has come to this. After all, this secret admirer is the kind of man who doesn’t do things half-baked.

Pulling his son’s leg, he commented, “Indeed, like father and son. I am not surprised he is the romantic type despite his masculine physique. He even has the same style on signing his name as his father.”

Puzzled, Noctis asked, “Huh? What do you mean?”

Putting the card down, he took a closer look of the flowers and smelled it a bit. He kept the suspense a bit longer as he lightly touched the petal of the flora. Smiling softly, he silently admits that his best friend’s first born has truly embodied the meaning of flower – strong, honorable, and passionate man.

‘If this is the choice of my son, then so be it,’ Regis thought. He can deal with the press if it comes down to that. With the help of Clarus, they can make things work for both of their sons to live how they want – love how they want.

Grinning, he continued on – “He isn’t really subtle about who he is, but then again, so his name. It already says everything about him. No wonder he would send the flower that he represents.”

Lips partly open, eyes wide, he couldn’t believe it, “Wait… you know who wrote this?”

“Of course I do. He’s a few years older than you and he isn’t hard to miss,” his eyebrow raised, he actually couldn’t believe that his son hasn’t figured it out. It should have been obvious.

Eyes furrowed, he tried to remember anyone whom he has met for the past few weeks that isn’t ‘hard-to-miss’, “Wait… what? I have met him? How isn’t he hard to miss when I don’t even know who he is?”

Sighing loudly, Regis replied, “You cannot be that oblivious, Noctis. He has helped you with the flowers most of the time, if not… maybe even all of the times you have visited the shop.”

Huuuh? What shop? Not hard to miss? The only shop that he has been frequently visiting for the past few weeks was….

NO FUCKING WAY.

Heart beating fast, he was taken aback with this discovery, “But wait… Gladdy!? Wait a minute here! Those flowers are gladiolus! How does that work? And he has a girl! Her name is Iris!”

Regis couldn’t help but feel overly amused with the situation right now. Seriously, he even expected that his son would have connected the dots after the second bouquet of flowers now. “Gladdy is a nickname given by his younger sister, Iris. It is the nickname Iris wanted him to use when working, as it seemed to be cute for her. But his real nickname is Gladio, and his full name is Gladiolus Amicitia who is the son of my best friend, Clarus Amicitia… who happens to own ‘Knighting Bloom’”. With arms crossed, he playfully asked him as a matter-of-fact, “How do you think I got into flowers?”

A moment passed and Noctis just stood there, stunned. His mind couldn’t process it quickly. What in the actual fuck? His name is Gladiolus? Seriously? What- How did he miss this? Wait…

‘Gladdy is the one who kept sending flowers to me… He likes me.’

And just like a snap of a finger, Noctis took his jacket and car keys on the way out and ran out of the room, leaving Regis in his study.

Regis gaze lingered at the open doorway and walked towards the window. He smiled as he saw his son’s car drive out of their estate from the window, and said to himself, “Looks like I’ll have to give Clarus a call.”

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

It was a few minutes passed nine o’clock and today was Gladiolus’ shift was closing hours, and in all honestly, he would rather take this than the opening hours. Fixing the orders in the wee hours of morning tends to be more tedious than taking care of the remaining flora in the shop and inventory.

As the heir of the famous ‘Knighting Bloom’, he didn’t think that he would embrace it sooner. He thought that he would stay living the night life a little longer, but after what happened, he thought that maybe it’s the time to get involved with the family business. It took him quite some time to figure everything out, but under his dad’s tutelage and Iris’ help, he was able to enjoy his time to know floriography, how the whole business works, and especially, interacting with his customers. It may not be the same experience on interacting with his customers at a bar, but it was a whole lot better than getting another scar from a drunken customer.

Speaking of customers, his mind again wandered about the raven haired man. After some time thinking, he had an inkling on why the man left abruptly when Iris went to see him that day. Noctis didn’t have to say anything on what happened that day, or more importantly, what he was feeling. It wasn’t rocket science. The man was jealous, and his actions acted accordingly to his emotions. He wanted to make things straight with him, but when he saw him a few days after the incident, the man treated him like it never happened. Even worse, he tried as much as possible, not start any conversation or banter with him.

It left an ache on his chest. He tried as much as possible to talk to the man, maybe ask if they could talk in private. But every time he was about to ask the businessman, Noctis would cut off quick conversation and leave. He would always say that he has something to attend to, he has a meeting, or he has to go home and report to his father about a certain matter.

It left him hurt, frustrated, and truthfully, somewhat desperate. And during those days, he couldn’t help but thank Astrals for giving him a good friend. As much as Prompto was happy-go-lucky, he was keenly observant on what’s been happening between them two. He tried to cheer him up, kept him company, and tried to make him laugh. And so, he told him what happened after the blonde florist witnessed him getting distracted with his general managerial work.

The blonde man was frowning when he heard about everything. He didn’t like where it was going. Noct was slowly slipping away from him. If this goes on any longer, the man might stop being interested, whether the businessman learns that he is the one sending him flowers or not.

And so, Prompto told him that maybe it was time to give the businessman his last bouquet. It was time to end the courtship. It was time for him to know who he was, provided that his message should still be somewhat mysterious, but sign it using the Amicitia way. That way, the ball will be on Noctis’ court – if he will respond to his last message to him or not once he discovers who he was.

They will see if he is still interested.

His back facing the door, he heard the door chimes ring. Whoever that customer was, he must have been blind to not see the sign in front. With a clear voice, he said, “Sorry. The store is closed. Come back tomorrow and I’ll have you first in line,” as he finish spraying water on the variety of flowers that are on multiple hanging baskets.

“Gladdy.”

His ministration came into a halt. He turned around and saw Noctis wearing but a plain black shirt, jeans, and hooded jacket and was trying to catch his breath. He looked like he jogged like hell just going here… He must have parked somewhere far.

“Noct, what are you doing here? I know that you haven’t been here during night time, but you know it is closing time right?” he asked in confusion.

Ignoring what the older man said, he crossed his arms instead and looked at him with eyes furrowed, “Come find me. Night flower Gladiolus. A red one in fact.”

Picking up what Noctis was talking about, he couldn’t help but grin widely. He put down the spray bottle on the table below the hanging flowers and slowly walked towards the raven haired man, letting him continue what he was saying. His eyes fixed on him, he felt elated at the man who has finally figured everything out.

“It means infatuation or passion. Meaning that you, the giver of flowers, is passionately pierced on the heart, and the one who pierced is the recipient of the flowers, which is me.” Noctis said as he stood his ground, trying to not give in to his surge of desire that he is currently feeling yet.

“Is that all?” Gladio asked, finally standing in front of Noctis with a certain baritone in his voice.

“Your name is Gladiolus Amicitia, the first born of Clarus Amicitia who happens to be the owner of this store, the ‘Knighting Bloom’, and the whole florescence chain of business. It is very popular to a point that its sales reached as far as Altissia. It also has three big regional branches, and the main branch being here. You are also the future owner of the company.”

Growing impatient, Gladio took a step closer, towering the other as he put his hand on Noctis’ waist. “Is that all you have discovered?” he whispered lowly.

“And you’re my secret admirer.” Noctis purred.

Chuckling deeply, he lifted Noct’s chin up, leaning his head towards him and teasingly said, “Got me figured out finally. At one point, I thought I had to keep getting you flowers until you finally get that I fancy you.”

“You asshole. After all this fucking time, I thought you were fucking taken,” Noctis growled as he finally gave in. He pulled the older man closer and kissed him hungrily. He was happy that his admirer wasn’t someone else, and all along it was Gladio, the one he wanted to be with.

Moaning loudly, he returned the kiss as well, pouring his emotions of desire and passion to it. He tightly wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist, receiving a loud moan of approval.

Not caring if they were going too fast, Noct missed him. He missed their banter, he missed the man’s playfulness, he even missed his fucking attention on him. He missed the sound of the man’s voice, the smell of his cologne, his smile… fuck, he even missed just watching him work and totally perv on him. Finally, he can have him.

“Right now Gladiolus, I want you,” Noctis whispered in his ear as he started to kiss his neck sensually, gently sucking the other man’s lower lip. Groaning, he squeezed the younger man’s ass while replying in a deep voice, “Good, cause I have been thinking about you for too many nights now. I know I should slow things down, but don’t think I can hold myself back any longer.”

Noctis moaned loudly, giving Gladio one last kiss before slowly kissing his jawline, down to the side of the neck. Licking down at the slope of his neck, he then bit him hard. Gladio’s breath hitched before smacking the sultry man’s ass in return.

“Never knew you’re the possessive type Noct, but it doesn’t mean I don’t like it.” Biting Gladio at the side of the neck a bit, he licked it afterwards. He gave his secret admirer a final kiss on the lips, Noctis sultry whispered, “At the back. Now.”

“What about the – ”

“I locked the door while you weren’t looking,” Noctis answered softly as he tilted Gladio’s head to the other side. He bit him again hard while sucking a bruise into his skin, earning himself another slap on his ass and a deep growl.

“Brat, spoiled, and needy,” Gladio said as he tugged his hair gently and gave the younger man another hungry kiss. Their tongues dancing with one another, as Noctis wrapped his arms around his secret admirer’s waist and slowly started to untie his black apron. Earning a groan, he continued to let his hands wander. Noct started to untuck Gladio’s shirt from the back, feeling the strong, muscular back of the other. Suckling the younger man’s lower lip, the florist started to knead his ass and groaned loudly when he felt Noctis slowly grazed his nails down on his back, feeling a mixture of pleasure and pain. Smirking under the kiss, Gladio thought that marks given by his needy princess won’t be just on his neck after all.

And because of it, he can sense that they’ll need privacy. From the looks of it, Noctis has to be wild in bed, which would be a perfect match for his long stamina and feral side.

Growling loudly, Gladio firmly gripped his lover’s forearms, motioning him to stop for a bit, “Noct, as much as I want to have you right here and now,” tilting his head towards the shop window, he continued – “I wouldn’t want anyone see how you look like…” leaning until in earshot – “especially when you writhing under me and taking my cock.” Grabbing his ass now, he pulled the younger man closer. He grinded his arousal to the other, and earned himself another deep, short kiss.

“Point taken,” he answered softly with his lips lightly brushing on the other, he pulled away despite missing the heated touch already. Finally looking at his new lover, he couldn’t help but check him out from head to toe and saw Gladio’s huge bulge hidden underneath the clothing. Licking his lips lewdly, he didn’t care if was noticed at all.

“Shiva’s tits, you’re going to be the death of me,” Gladio commented as he watch the sight of his tongue darting out in order to lick across his lips. “Do me a favor princess. Just wait by the register. Sit on the counter for all I care. Just let me do my job on closing in the store at least,” he ordered as he fixed his apron, tying it from the back.

A few minutes passed, Noctis kept eyeing the man who was closing the store while he sits on top of the counter. Rethinking the whole secret admirer thing, his dad was right. He should have been able to figure it out, he is really hard to miss. All that banter and ridiculous flirting, heck, he remembered what the florist said about his looks when he was wearing the cufflinks – the cufflinks that GLADIOLUS gifted to him. It should have clued him right then and there!

His cheeks glowing, he suddenly remembered how he acted when Iris, who was apparently the florist’s younger sister, arrived at the shop. Quickly running his hand over his face, he couldn’t believe he felt jealous with her. He really thought she was his girlfriend, and after seeing that kiss on the cheek, he does admit he walked out like he was a man betrayed.

“Dreaming of me while wide awake aren’t you?” Gladio teased. Untying his apron from the back, he put it down beside and stood in front of the brooding man, trapping him to where he sits by having his arms on each side.

As if caught red handed, he crossed his arms while pouting and muttered, “It’s not my fault that you are fucking distracting.”

Laughing softly, he took a step forward, settled between his legs, and said in his deep voice, “and it’s also not my fault if you’ve always been distractingly beautiful too,” kissing the corner of his lips, he added, “it’s also not my fault that you looked sinfully good in a suit either. I wanted to take you right then there at that time.”

Not missing another second, Noct let a soft growl in his throat and pulled the man towards him, “Then it’s not my fault that you made me wait for this long and you earned yourself some blue balls,” and he crushed his lips against his, and once again, wrapped his legs around the man’s waist.

Gladio moaned as he returns the kiss hungrily. Letting his arms slowly travel the man’s clothed body from his shoulders to his sides, waist, then thighs, he carried the man with his hands on his bottom, carefully walking towards the back rooms of the Knighting Bloom.

As they enter the doorway to the back rooms, Gladio roughly pressed Noct against the wall, crushing his body to his. Breaking their kiss for a gasp of air then Noct gently tug the other man’s hair, tilted his head on the side and pulled him to kiss his exposed neck.

“Fuck Gladiolus…” he whimpered, feeling the man suckle his skin, creating a hickey. The tall man then kissed his collarbone and moved to the other side. He licked, bit, and sucked Noct’s neck, making the businessman moan heatedly. Gladio quickly glanced up at his lover and saw his head tilted up, bangs fanned out on his forehead, his mouth was partially open, and his half-lid eyes glazed over with passion and desire – Damn. 

“Let’s take it somewhere… private,” Gladiolus whispered in his ear before kissing the businessman’s jawline. He carried the man once again while Noctis kept his arms around his neck. He walked a few feet more until he opened the door, letting his sultry lover kiss his jawline down to his neck, “Mm, whose office is this?” Noctis asked, as he let his eyes quickly scan the room.

The florist chuckled softly as he locked the door behind him and went around the desk situated in front of them. He pushed the chair back, creating a room for themselves, and settled behind the wooden table. He swore loudly when he felt Noct biting him hard on the slope of his neck, “Astrals… Fuck Noct! You like it hard don’t cha?” He then tugged the man’s hair from the back, exposing the man’s neck again and growled lowly, “it’s mine… and you’re mine. If you want it rough, I’ll give it to you rough,” and he bit hard the man hard on the same side that Noct bit him.

“A-ah! Gladio!!” Noct gasped as he felt the man lick and suckle his newly made mark lecherously. Quickly tugging the man’s shirt up, he put his hands inside his shirt, holding on to his back. He then raked his nails down Gladio’s well-chiseled back, earning a soft feral growl from his lover. He was getting high on pleasure, on pain, on the desire to be devoured by this man… He needed to feel him.

Messily kissing the man once again, he put Noct on top of his desk as the raven haired man untangled his legs from the florist’s waist and started to unbuckle his belt. Noct broke the kiss, and with his bruised red lips, he shamelessly licked his lower lip in anticipation while he looked down at the man’s huge bulge. The businessman thought he could wait a bit longer. Like until they reach somewhere comfortable, but apparently, he underestimated his burning desire.

Humming softly, Gladio watched him lewdly. As he felt the young man’s fingers started to unbutton his pants, he asked “You want it right here, princess?” Taking his shirt off over his head, he then pushed Noct’s jacket off his shoulders, tossing both carelessly down towards the floor, leaving his long beaded necklace hanging on his neck. As he was about to take off the man’s shirt, he felt Noct’s hand feel him. He then started to stroke his cock on top of his black boxers. Astrals, this man might be a fucking minx.

“Mmn… you are big,” Noct moaned in need and approval. He felt the tall brunette one more time, and once again, licked his lips as he thought of tasting the man. He wanted to know if he could fit everything in his mouth. He wanted to know how the man’s cum would taste like. But as he felt Gladio touch his hard erection on top of his pants, he quickly dismissed that curiosity for later. His want to have him right now is his top priority.

As Noct started to pull his pants down, he motioned Noct to stand up, quickly removing his young lover’s pants. Gladio turned him around, trapping the man once again and let his hands wander down from his hips, going to the side, quickly flicking the man’s nipples, he heard the moan wantonly.

“Ah, dammit. You’re making me sensitive,” Noct panted as he tilted his head to the side to kiss the man messily. He closed his eyes and let himself lose to his lover’s sensual ministration. With his tongue lewdly dancing with Gladio’s, he felt the man pinch his nipples one more time before both of his hands travel up to his shoulders, collarbone, then neck. Moaning loudly as he felt both of his hands wrap around his neck and lightly squeeze it, Gladio sucked his lower lip before breaking their kiss slowly. 

“Love, suck them,” Gladio whispered into his ear, lightly rubbing Noctis’ lower lip with his fingers to open up, Noct lewdly licked his lips and complied. He darted his tongue out and started to sensually dance around the digits. Gladio groaned lowly as he pressed his body against his lover’s back, purposely letting his cock rub on the man’s bottom and slid in between the cheeks. Noct put his hand on the table and slightly leaned towards the desk, rubbing back on Gladio’s cock.

Teasing the older man, Noct continued to lick Gladio’s digits and started to suck it as if it was his lover’s big hard cock. He let his tongue swirl from the bottom until the tip of his fingers, while bobbing his head a little. He started to stroke himself, earning a feral growl from his lover, “Eos, Noct. You are definitely a minx.” Noct smirked a little as he sucked harder this time.

With his head on the younger man’s shoulder, Gladio looked down to watch the other man masturbate. Underneath the suit and shyness, Noctis was passionate and very erotic, and Gladio moaned absentmindedly on that thought, making him want to just ram his cock inside and take him right then and there. “That’s enough,” Gladio purred, letting Noct give a last lick on his fingers, he gave the businessman a quick kiss before telling him, “Now bend over, love.”

“Mm, better make it quick,” Noct smirked again as he pressed his upper body down on the table, bending over as his lover asked. He rest his head on his forearms below him, spreading his legs wide, waiting for the man to start prepping him.

“Then let’s make it quick,” Gladio chuckled, he then rubbed his coated fingers on the pink opening, teasing it a bit before putting two digits inside. Hearing a loud hitch of breath from his lover, he didn’t give him a long time to adjust and started to finger him inside.

“Aa-ah! Fuck yes,” Noct whimpered. The sensation of being filled, it feel so good. As Gladio started to stretch his tight passage with a scissor-like motion, he moaned wantonly as he felt his walls clench around his lover’s thick fingers.

“Mm, you’re making me even more hard right now,” Gladio groaned as he watched his fingers disappear into that hot sheath, he then added another finger and started to push deeper inside his young lover, expertly hitting the man’s prostate.

“Mmnah! Aah! AAH! Shit, Gladio! Now! I want you, now!” Noct cried out as his vision started to see bright lights from sheer pleasure. As he was about to start rock his hips back, Gladio growled and immediately pulled his fingers out of Noct. “Don’t be a brat, love. You’ll get what you want,” Gladio said, spanking his lover’s bottom loudly and earning a loud scream from him. Noct panted loudly as Gladio stroked his cock a few times, he looked down at the businessman and put his hand on his lower back. 

“Ready Noctis?” Gladio asked as looked at Noct’s ass and spanked the left cheek with his left hand before kneading it. Wetting his lower lip, he spread his ass, and positioned himself and his cock at the man’s puckered entrance, teasingly rubbing the tip of his cock on it. Wanting to hear the man beg for his cock, he pressed time to time on it, resisting the urge to push.

Growling softly at the man’s ministrations, he cannot believe that the man has time to tease him like this. Glaring at the florist, he hooked his index finger on the man’s long beaded necklace. Making the tall brunette lean towards him, he looked at his lover with lust-filled eyes and told him with a demanding tone, “Fucking now Gladiolus Amicitia, or I’ll fucking go home and fuck myself fucking senseless with a fucking dildo.”

“So many fucks in a single sentence… needy brat,” Gladio tutted as he then rammed his hard cock all the way in, earning a shout of pleasure from the businessman. Fitted like a warm glove, Noctis was tight, and Gladio groaned loudly in sexual bliss. It was as if his lover was clenching around him, not letting him go, and pulling him deeper. It was as if he was made for him.

“Is this what you’re looking for? Mmn, fuck Noct, you’re tight.” Gladio purred softly, as he could feel his patience slowly going thin. He resisted the urge to thrust, so he stayed still for a moment, letting the man adjust. He kissed the back of his neck down to his shoulder blades, groaning at the warm tightness, pulsating and clenching around his cock. It felt so good.

The quick sting of pain made Noct writhe underneath the tall brunette. As masochistic it may sound, the ache felt good. The feeling of being stretched and filled, it is euphoric. It was beyond satisfactory. Bracing himself with his forearms firmly placed on the desk, “Move,” Noctis panted as he raised his bottom high, aligning himself with his lover.

And Gladio moved. Slowly at first, Noct couldn’t help but moan in sheer pleasure, “You’re so big…” He gasped loudly as Gladio slowly pulled out then quickly slammed hard. Fully seated inside Noct, he pressed his warm body down to Noct, bearing him down, he whispered, “And you’re taking me so well.”

Afterwards, Gladio didn’t give Noct the pleasure to breathe. He immediately rammed inside that hot, tight passage. He stood tall and let his hand press the man down steadily, he kept making his thrusts long and hard, pulling until the tip then slamming back. Gladio groaned loudly as his vision went a little blurry from the ecstasy he could feel. He was being sucked inside every time, and he loved every moment of it.

“Fuck Gladio-o! Harder!” Noctis shouted, as he felt the man brush his prostate, he used the desk as leverage and anchor. His hard cock dripping with pre-cum, he started to rock his body back, desperately wanting to keep on feeling the sensation of Gladio his prostate, claiming him over and over again.

“Mm, that’s it Noctis. Moan for me,” Gladio whispered huskily, slapping his ass harder. He groaned in pleasure as he could felt his lover tighten around his cock. He looked down and saw a red handprint on his cheek. He licked his lips at the sight of his mark. It was rough, passionate, and fucking hot, he continued to pound harder, wanting to make him moan and cry out louder. 

“G-Gladio! Fuck! I’m going to cu-um!” Noctis panted while he continues to push his hips back, meeting Gladio’s thrusts. He was so near that he still wanted to feel more of Gladio’s cock hitting his prostate. It was addicting, filling, and it felt so good. The feeling of having inside him is very intoxicating – he wanted more of it.

“A-ah! You feel-ah! So-o good! I’m cumming!”

“Cum for me, I want you to cum on my cock,” Gladio grunted, his thrusts going faster as he kept hitting the man’s prostate. He wanted to see him come undone with just his cock alone. He wanted for Noctis to remember how he feels like even when he’s walking.

“GLAA-DIO!” Noctis came hard, shouting Gladio’s name. His body quivering violently from the rush of intense pleasure as his cum sprayed on his stomach and on the table’s surface. It felt so good that he couldn’t help but whimper loudly from the thrill. His upper body splayed over on the desk for support, Noctis panted from the orgasm he experienced.

“Aah… Gladio… that was mh!”

“Mm, that’s good Noct… ” Gladio purred as he looked at the man lewdly before planting small kisses behind his neck, “but we’re not done yet.” And Noct gasped as he looked down in between his legs and saw his cock held by his lover, stroking him fast while giving him long and shallow thrusts, purposely missing his prostate. After a few moments, he couldn’t help but whimper wantonly, finding himself hard once more. Gladio let go of his lover’s hard erection before slapping his ass hard. He then glanced over his shoulder, hearing Gladio panting and grunting loudly. 

In that moment, their eyes met and saw each other’s gaze filled with lust. As Gladio continued to thrust himself inside, Noct felt a new surge of desire. He wanted to keep having him. He wanted to keep feeling him inside as if he belonged there. He wanted to make Gladiolus not forget that he’s the only one he can make him feel like this. He wanted to belong to him.

Noct then started to brace himself steady, he rocked his body towards the man. His thrusts started to be sloppy at first until he whimpered continuously and moaned loudly with need as his thrusts started to move in coordinately with Gladio.

“Fuck, Noct. Just like that. You’re going to make me cum.”

Moaning in pleasure, Noctis panted by spreading his legs wider and arching his back. He put his hands on his bottom and spread his cheeks wide for Gladio. He continued to thrust towards his hard cock as he moaned wantonly, “Then cum inside me. Let me have you.”

Gladio growled lowly as his thrusts became animalistic, erratic, and rough. He tightly grabbed him by the hips and started to slam himself inside the young man.

“Ahh! Yes! Yes! Keep doing that! Harder!!” Noctis cried out, as Gladio then started to pull the man towards his cock, putting pressure every time he hits Noct’s prostate. Gladio groaned loudly as he could hear the lewd slapping sounds echo within the room; the moans and whimpers of his new lover; the musky smell of arousal, sweat, and sex; the sound of his wooden desk’s feet screeching on the floor as it moves back and forth, and the feeling of Noct’s hot sheath surrounding his cock.

Looking down, he spread his cheeks wide as he watched his cock melt in and out of his entrance. His pink opening was stretched just right for his erection. And every time he pulls out, it was as if Noct kept pulling him back in. Fucking indeed. Noct was taking him in so well, and it brought him to the edge. “Noct,” he groaned, arching Noct’s back upward and leaned forward closer to him. He whispered possessively, “You belong to me so take all of me.” And he pulled out all the way, slapping his ass one more time then slammed himself in one fluid motion, earning a loud cry of pleasure from Noct.

“F-FUCK!! Gladio! Too much! I’m going to cum again!” Noct whimpered as he could feel the man’s thrusts relentlessly hitting his prostate. His vision started to get blurry due to the amount of pleasure, he heard the other man say, “Good… cum with me now.” And with a last, hard thrust, Noct came together with Gladio. His hands gripped hard at the edge of the desk, Gladio was groaned softly as he continues to fill the man inside. He moaned as he felt Gladio’s cock throb inside him.

With Gladio still inside and holding him by his hips, and Noct bracing himself on the desk, both stayed still for a while. They were savoring the throes of passion that they had experienced together. And not before long, Gladio leaned over Noctis to capture his lips sweetly as he slowly pulled out and heard the raven haired man moaned softly. Noct hooked his arm around Gladio’s neck, pulling him to deepen it. But as soon as the sweet and innocent kiss slowly started to turn into a hungry and heated one, Noctis slowly pulled away before things went too far as to having another round of pleasure.

Taking a breather, Gladio kissed the forehead of his lover and had his hand stroke on his cheek. As much as he knew the answer to his upcoming question, he still wanted to hear the man say it. And so he asked playfully, “So, I take it that my courtship on asking you to be mine is successful?”

Humming softly, Noctis said, “It depends…” as he kissed the corner of his lover’s lips and continued, “Take me home?” Noctis whispered. He let his forehead press against the older man until his breath hitched when he felt Gladio slowly fingering him again. And here he thought the man isn’t just a flirt and a romantic, but also a real dirty pervert with possible few kinks. Cum slowly started to drip down his inner thighs, and he couldn’t help but moan at the clear evidence of how hard the florist came. Damn, he wanted to get filled up again… Fucking hell, he was getting hard again… and he’s a fucking pervert too. What a great combination they’ll make indeed.

With a twinkle in his eye, Gladio chuckled softly as he watched the other man’s face try to swallow down another moan, quickly brushing his prostate with his fingers. Cradling the back of his lover’s head with his hand, he pulled the raven haired man to another deep, long kiss before he replied, “Oh, you don’t worry about that then. I plan on making you remember that you’re mine for the rest of the night, princess. You’ll be feeling me until the morning so better make sure you are ready for it.”

“Oh, you didn’t know,” Noctis teasingly answered, “I’ve been waiting for this.”

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

  
It was sunny and mid-morning next day, Noctis’ eyes slowly opened. Turning on his back, he stretched his arms and sat up. Yawning a bit he looked around the room and noticed that something was different. The walls are different, even the bed is a king size… why isn’t he wearing any clothes… ah.

Recalling what happened, Noctis felt his cheeks slowly go warm. Last night was… it was wild. More than two rounds excluding their session in Knighting Bloom, he has to admit that the man is very thorough, passionate, energetic, and sexually feral in bed. He would be surprised that if no one heard their intense lovemaking, and if they didn’t, Gladdy – no GLADIO’s room has got to be soundproofed.

Raising his hand, he touched the slope of his neck. Wincing a bit, it was tender alright, and so he felt the other side. There were two bite marks on it, both also tender and betted to be a little red. Straightening his back a bit, he felt a tender ache on his lower back and slight feel of dampness on the sheets. Slowly smirking a bit, he then wondered what Gladio’s back look like.

‘Must have a lot of scratch marks,’ Noctis thought, as he looked at his side and noticed that there were a three stocks of red flowers on the other pillow, on Gladiolus’ pillow. As he was about to take it, the door opened and saw the tall brunette enter with a tray in hand.

With grey sweatpants hanging lowly on his waist, plain white shirt, hair tied to a bun, and his signature necklace around his neck, Gladio smiled sweetly and greeted him, “Good morning, princess. I was thinking that you might want some breakfast”. Putting the tray on the bed carefully in front of Noctis as he let the other pick up and look at it. He sat beside him, watching the other’s gaze fixed on the flora, he tuck a few strands of his hair at the back of his ear, and whispered softly, “So, did you like it? Do you like it?”

Looking at Gladio with his eyebrow raised, “Maybe check your back and you tell me if I liked it or not but” – he touched the petals lightly – “Red tulips hm?” Noctis teased.

“Do you even know what it means?” he asked, letting his hand slowly trail down to touch the businessman’s cheek and his jawline, slightly lifting his chin up to meet his gaze. 

Putting down the blooms near the tray, he wrapped his arms around his neck and let his lips lightly touch Gladio’s. He seductively whispered, “Red tulips are said to be an ideal gift for the love of your life. It means you want to take a step further with the person who you’re giving it to.”

Pulling the raven haired man closer, he let the man crawl on his lap. Gladio purred, “I thought you don’t like flowers?”

“Oh, I don’t like flowers,” Noctis replied, “I just happen to love a certain night flower.”

Chuckling afterwards, Gladio wrapped his arms around his waist, “I’ll take that as a yes then,” and he kissed him slowly and sweetly. He lightly nibbled his lower lip, asking for the young man to open his mouth and let his tongue tangle with his. Noctis groaned in pleasure, feeling a growing erection pressing on his ass. Morning sex would be a great way to start the day indeed.

As he was about to take off your shirt, and lightly push Noctis down on the bed, he heard footsteps at the other side of the door, passing by his room. It was Iris asking where dad was to their head butler.

Remembering the current situation, Gladio slowly broke their kiss despite the man’s protests. He sighed, “As much as I want to continue this, I almost forgot to tell you something.”

Confused, Noctis slightly tilted his head, “Okay… sure. What is it?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, he sheepishly looked at Noct, “You’re dad’s here, talking to my dad. And uhh… they’re talking about some weird shit. And before you go ‘what-the-fuck’ on me, don’t forget to eat the breakfast that I made for you.”

“Ugh, why is he even here. That’s weird,” Noctis groaned in embarrassment, pinching the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes and readied himself for what Gladio was about to say, “Just say it.”

“You sure?”

“Fuck it. What is it?”

“They want to come out and do a press conference about this… they want to make this official.”

  
… What the actual fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I never thought this will happen. I never thought that this chapter will take up that long. lol.  
> I will admit, this is the first time I have written lemon. So I hope you guys love it!  
> Once again, to my awesome friend and writer, nightflower_panda! I hope you will love this!
> 
> Love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and love and comments and awesomeness are always welcome!


End file.
